Todo por su amor
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: El solo quiere vengarse de quien alguna vez fue su gran amor, ella darle paz a su destrozado corazón, junto forman una alianza para poder acabar con su sufrimiento…. Uno busca la venganza, el otro el olvido…. Solo cuida de no enamorarte.
1. Iluciones rotas

**capitulo 1 Ilusiones rotas**

 **Los personajes son de pertenencia de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia fue escrita por Azalyn Shihiro con mucho apoyo moral de parte de mi querido Akirax

Miroku e encontraba contemplándola mientras ella dormía entre sus brazos, deseaba que esos pequeños instantes fueran eternos que el tiempo se detuviera, pero sabía que las horas avanzaban y antes del amanecer tendría que dejarle ir, no podía evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos pero eso jamás lo admitía él era un hombre rudo o eso le gustaba hacer creer. La alarma de su teléfono comenzó a sonar y él se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, sabía que era la hora ella volvería a su vida mientras que el… él se quedaría en la soledad, la sintió aflojarse de sus brazos y comenzar a levantarse, dio un respiro hondo y la contemplo mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse, sin decir una palabra. Había días en que deseaba que ella se quedara a su lado toda la noche, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

\- que estés bien, descansa cariño – decía ella

\- cariño….

\- no, ya lo hemos hablado tantas veces – respondía dulcemente

\- está bien… entonces vuelve cuando desees

\- lo are cariño….lo are

Miroku escucho como se cerraba la puerta de su apartamento de ese modo volvía a la fría y dura soledad, sus amigos se lo habían advertido le dijeron que sería el peor error de su vida pero Miroku desde que estaba a su lado era feliz, ella le complementaba a la perfección aunque fuese un par de horas, siempre que se veían ella le regalaba una sonrisa y dulces besos que lo embriagaban. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas y la habitación completa tenía el aroma de su perfume

\- será mejor que salga a caminar o me volveré loco – se decía a si mismo

* * *

\- Bankotsu, está encerrada en el baño y no quiere salir – decía una mujer

\- bien iré a ver que le ocurre – decía caminando al baño de empleados

El largo pasillo era oscuro y algo tenebroso pero él estaba acostumbrado a caminar por él ya que su oficina se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, una vez en el baño de empleados escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de la chica que más quería en ese mundo, sabía que sufría por amor, sus manos temblaban Bankotsu jamás tuvo el valor para contarle toda la verdad pero lamentablemente ya se había enterado

\- ¿cariño podemos hablar? – preguntaba Bankotsu

\- no, lárgate tú lo sabias verdad…. Que imbécil claro que lo sabias es tu hermano – mientras lloraba

\- San… am… cariño… sal y hablamos por favor, no deseo verte sufrir

\- entonces déjame sola, déjame en paz…. Me quiero morir – decía entre lágrimas

\- ¿pero que fue lo que paso?

\- ¿Qué paso…. Que paso? – decía ella encerrada

 _ **Dos horas antes**_

" _\- Me pareces admirable Sango yo en tu lugar perdería las esperanzas, en estos cuatro años cuantas veces le has visto – decía Sarah_

 _\- no importa cuántas, está estudiando muchísimo se ganó una beca para poder ser abogado, idijo que cuando volviera formalizáramos esta relación, no es que no sea formal pero sería su prometida y por fin dejaría este lugar – decía emocionada_

 _\- San, sabes que llevo aquí diez años…. No volverá por ti déjalo ir_

 _\- déjame en paz el me ama tanto como yo a él y todos en este bar lo saben_

 _Tras la discusión, su corazón acelerado la impulso a llamarle para poder escuchar su voz, solo eso necesitaba para ser feliz…._

 _\- Ren, cariño hace días que no me llamas, que ocurre – preguntaba sonriente la chica_

 _\- nada San no es el momento, podemos hablar otro día – respondía nervioso Renkotsu_

 _\- claro cariño, tus estudios deben te estar estresándo – decía preocupada_

 _\- sí, San de veras, podemos hablar otro día – decía Renkotsu_

 _(¿Cariño con quien hablas?)_

 _\- con mi hermano cariño… San te llamo después – decía nervioso al teléfono_

 _\- como que te llamo después ¿quién demonios es ella?, Ren…. Ren… ¡Ren!..."_

* * *

Bankotsu el dueño del bar logro abrir la puerta del baño y la encontró sentada dentro de una cabina con sus rodillas en su pecho mientras las abrazaba y lloraba

\- cariño, no tenía el valor para decírtelo, tú lo has dado todo por él y bueno…. No te merece

\- dime quien es ella, por favor Ban, dime que no es lo que creo…. que solo son amigos – decía sin levantar su mirada

\- lo lamento San….

\- lo sabía…. Soy una imbécil…. – decía llorando

\- San cariño ve a casa descansa hoy no podrás seguir trabajando – decía intentando abrazarla

\- no lo mejor es quedarme a trabajar – decía levantándose

\- pero tus ojos querida están inflamados de tanto llorar

\- por favor Ban… solo déjame sola

\- como lo desees

Sango se miraba en el espejo del baño tomo un poco de papel con el que se secaban las manos y lo coloco en el desagüe del lavabo y abrió la llave, se miraba fijamente mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba una y otra vez

\- _Ren en que te falle… que hice mal…. Amor_

El agua rebalsaba y caía del lavabo, mientras ella se miraba fijamente, sus zapatos con altos tacones transparentes y su corta minifalda se mojaban, se odiaba no era más que una mujerzuela barata y el sería un abogado en esa nueva vida no tenía cabida ella. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua y dejo de llorar, seguiría trabajando eso era seguro…. El show debía continuar

Miroku llego al bar Star alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, no había recorrido mucho cuando se decidió por este local, entro y se sentó en la barra en ella había una mujer de cabello rojo con un brasier color rosa metálico y una falda que apenas cubría su trasero, pero que más esperaba si había entrado en un cabaret. Cuando la mujer se volteó hacia él pudo apreciar un pequeño antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro pero sus ojos brillaban a través de él, además de ver un delicado piercing en su ombligo, Miroku se paralizo cuando ella le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa, de esas que solo su amada Kikyo le daba pero no era lo mismo esa chica no se podría comparar con la elegancia y refinados modales de Kikyo y lo confirmo cuando uno de los clientes intento tocarla

\- hey quien demonios te crees – decía enterrando el cuchillo en un tabla – se cortar todo tipo de limones

\- es demasiado grosera para mí – susurraba Miroku

\- hola, ¿qué te sirvo? – decía apoyando sus brazos en la barra destacando su busto

\- no te comprendo, no deseas que te toquen pero tú misma los provocas – decía el

\- creo que no te he pedido la opinión y quien eres el policía de lo inmoral – decía mordiéndose un dedo

\- vez hay estas de nuevo te vez fácil, de seguro cobras por sexo

\- ¿quieres pagar por dormir conmigo?

\- no me interesas…. Dame un whisky seco

Sango se alejó para servir dos vasos luego volvió con Miroku

\- ten decía dándole un vaso – mientras ella tomaba el otro – brindemos

\- y por qué brindaría contigo… no te conozco

\- ok… brindemos por el desamor… ¿te parece bien?

\- como desees – decía tomándose el trago de un sorbo junto a la chica

\- huuuuuuu… eso estuvo increíble – decía ella

\- ¿San por que no vienes a beber conmigo también?- preguntaba un hombre mayor

\- claro Totosay levántame por favor – le pedía al otro barman

\- muy bien…. Haremos una competencia de quien bebe más, ¿entraras tu Myoga?

\- claro querida

\- ¿qué me dices tú Jinenji?... ¿y que tal tu chico de los ojos de zafiros?

\- no bebo por competir – decía molesto

\- que amargado…. uhhhhhhhh bien vamos a comenzar todos con sus vasos… Totosai dale uno a cada chico…. Nos divertiremos esta noche uhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu – decía mientras bebía

Bankotsu alarmado por la situación se acercó a la barra el dejarle quedarse a trabajar había sido una pésima idea y ahora lo sabia

\- Sango por el amor de dios baja de ahí – decía nervioso

\- nooooooo yyyooo es….estoy bi…en con mis ammiiiggosss – decía la chica

\- Sango por favor cariño baja de ese lugar

\- nooooooo, déjame…. De…..jame morirrrrr – decía tomando su cuchillo - … deja arrancarme el corazonnnnn – decía llorando

\- Sango amor por favor…. digo cariño por favor…. amiga – decía con tristeza

\- nooooooooo prefiero…..morrrriirrr a estar sin elllllll

Miroku miraba la escena a la distancia, era la típica escena de amor no correspondido el sujeto idiota enamorado de esa ramera y ella seguramente de su amante adinerado que le dijo que jamás dejara a su esposa

\- por favor nadie quiere ver esa escena barata de dolor, sabias perfectamente que él no dejara a su esposa por una ramera de mala clase como tu…. Mírate no eres nadie – decía molesto Miroku

\- y quién demonios eres tu…. No eres mejor que yo o que cualquier persona en este bar, tú también sufres por el desamor acaso es una mujer casada que no te ve más que como un juguete sexual – decía caminando hacia el con el cuchillo en la mano – era mi novio desde hacía siete años, me he esforzado por ayudarle con sus gastos en Estados Unidos, he sacrificado mi vida, mis comodidades, y muchas cosas más…. para ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños y que ahora que le queda un año de carrera tiene a alguien más y se casaran, él me engaño…. Y no, no era un hombre adinerado trabajaba como estríper en este mismo bar – dijo antes de desplomarse sobre la barra

Miroku le miraba con incredulidad para él esa mujer estaba drogada, insensiblemente llamo al otro barman por sobre el cuerpo de la chica

\- ¿tu estas sobrio verdad? – pregunto a Totosai

\- señor ella no es así siempre le pido las disculpas pertinentes – decía mientras la miraba con tristeza

Bankotsu le quitaba el antifaz y Miroku pudo apreciar su rostro que pese a sus inflamados ojos era hermosa pero no tanto como su Kikyo pensó para sí. Bankotsu lo miro con odio y tomo entre sus brazos a la mujer y le saco de ese lugar

\- pobre San hasta que le rompió el corazón…. Sarah se lo dijo y todos también…. Y pobre de Ban años amándola y ella solo con ojos para Renkotsu – se lamentaba Totosai

\- Si quisiera ver dramas vería telenovelas y no vendría a un bar – decía molesto Miroku - ¿cuánto es?

\- no se preocupe si le molesto tanto Sango… el vaso va por la casa – decía molesto

\- ¿Totosai, todo termino verdad? – preguntaba Sarah

\- si San se enteró de todo, no sé como pero lo hizo – decía triste

\- bien que tengan una buena noche y espero que esa cabaretera no vuelva por aquí… el lugar es bueno pero ella lo arruina – decía Miroku

Él no quería sonar como un insensible pero no le interesaba los problemas maritales de los demás le bastaba con su vida, Miroku había conocido a Kikyo hacia cinco años cuando ambos trabajaban para el actual esposo de su amada, Kikyo era una mujer sencilla que se esforzaba por salir adelante, provenía de un barrio humilde pero cuando Onigumo puso sus ojos en ella comenzó a darle regalos caros y encandilarla con la buena vida. Miroku y ella vivían en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad hasta que ella lo abandono por el jefe, de eso habían pasado dos años y llevaba casada uno y medio, pero él no podía dejar de amarle ella era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

Una vez en casa abrazo la almohada que pertenecía a su amada Kikyo era su único consuelo ante la soledad. Por la mañana sonó su teléfono celular

\- Miroku…. Estas hay amigo

\- sí, si aquí estoy, ¿Qué deseas Inuyasha?

\- Kagome tendrá al bebe puedes venir por favor

\- voy de inmediato

Miroku se levanta de su cama y se viste para ir al encuentro con su amigo

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

Kikio volvía por otras breves seis horas a la vida de Miroku y como cada vez dejaba un sabor amargo, aunque cada vez que se marchaba él se prometía que no volvería a caer pero no podía engañarse sabía que la recibiría y la amaría como nunca. Decidió salir y despejar su mente condujo sin rumbo hasta que llego al mismo bar lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse a darle una segunda oportunidad miro alrededor pero no encontró a esa mal educada, se sentó en la barra a mirar el show al parecer tocarían en vivo, al cabo de una media hora salió una chica con una falda de tul negro y un corset del mismo color y unas zapatillas negras, la chica comenzó a cantar cuando la música le indico

 _Ven aquí_ _  
_ _Deja que te lleve de viaje_ _  
_ _Partiendo en nombre del amor_ _  
_ _Es silencio y vacío_ _  
_ _Eres parte de un billón de estrellas_ _  
_ _Por favor, no digas ni una sola palabra_ _  
_ _Todo alrededor de la galaxia_ _  
_ _Es silencio y vacío_

La chica lo miraba a él cuándo cantaba y le tendía su mano cada tanto, Miroku miraba con extrañeza jamás en el tiempo que asistía a esos clubes nocturnos alguien le cantaba a él, siempre era a los que se encontraban en el frente, luego el chico que la acompañaba le cantaba a ella aunque la chica le sonreía a Miroku

 _El amor propaga amor, para siempre_ _  
_ _El miedo propaga miedo, el centro del mal_ _  
_ _Toma mi mano y sígueme_ _  
_ _Es mágico_ _  
_ _Este momento cambiara mi vida_

 _(¿Puedes escucharme?)El amor propaga amor, para siempre_ _  
_ _(¿Puedes escucharme?)El miedo propaga miedo, el centro del mal_ _  
_ _(¿Puedes escucharme?)Toma mi mano y sígueme_ _  
_ _(¿Puedes escucharme?)Es mágico, entonces aquí vamos_

Al terminar el número Miroku sentía que quizás esa canción había sido escogida para él era como si su corazón y el de la cabaretera se habían unido por un segundo como si latieran al mismo ritmo, esa sensación no se comparaba a nada que haya sentido antes era algo nuevo algo que ni Kikyo le podía hacer sentir. En la barra solo estaba el hombre mayor la mujer histérica no se encontraba, pero su dicha no duraría mucho al verle llegar a la barra cantando el tema anterior y vestida como la mujer del escenario

\- bien chico manos a la obra – decía animada

Miroku no la había reconocido esta vez tenía el cabello muy corto se encontraba a la altura de su cuello, pero no podía negar que tenía una hermosa voz, era un desperdicio en un lugar como este

\- ¿qué tal…. Que le puedo ofrecer señor? – decía con una amable sonrisa

\- un whisky seco…. ¿Por qué me cantabas hace un rato?

\- disculpe usted si lo ofendí…. Solo busque la mirada más tiste entre los asistentes y ese era usted

\- no comprendo, me estabas cantando a mí eso no lo imagine

\- perdón nuevamente, mi trabajo consta de coquetear con los presentes vuelvo a insistir si lo ofendí le doy mis más sinceras disculpas – repetía la chica comenzando a molestarse

\- está bien pensé que no era coincidencia

\- sabe ya comenzó a molestarme ya le dije que no era coincidencia, pero tampoco significa que me interese pudo ser usted o mi compañero Totosai…. Puedo besarle a usted si fuera necesario o a Bankotsu y seria exactamente igual…. ¿Entendió o no? – decía molesta con el ceño fruncido

\- no hagas eso que envejecerás prematuramente – decía con su dedo en la frente de la chica

\- Totosai todo tuyo este sujeto – decía dándole la espalda a Miroku

Miroku sonrió al parecer lo señorita no le duraba mucho a esta mujer, en eso era distinta a su…. No, no era su amada ella estaba casada con alguien más y él debía olvidarle, estaba pensando en eso cuando a la barra se acercó ese maldito con un gran ramo de rosas rojas para la cabaretera mal educada y luego beso su mano, Miroku sintió como l ira lo inundaba Kikyo no merecía ese trato a ella le debía respeto y fidelidad como se lo prometió al momento de casarse

\- llegaste tarde hoy cante – decía ella

\- si lo sé pero vine por ti – respondía Onigumo mientras la joven hacia una mueca de desagrado

\- Sango sabes, que hoy tenemos reunión después de cerrar, lo lamento Onigumo Sango no puede acompañarte – decía Totosai

\- es una lástima hoy precisaba de tu agradable compañía – decía mientras le besaba la mano y ella sonreía falsamente – bien amor me retiro

\- que pases buena noche cariño – decía la chica

Cuando el hombre se retiraba ella se agacho en la barra e hizo un gesto con los dedos a modo de vomitar, Totosai solo negó con la cabeza mientras Miroku con ira miraba la escena, esa ramera estaba jugando con el esposo de su amada Kikyo y él se preguntaba cuanto podía estar sufriendo ella, pidió otro trago y se dispuso a hablar con el barman

\- ¿disculpe ese es el padre de la mujer? – preguntaba Miroku

\- creo que eso no le incumbe señor

\- si me importa él es un hombre casado por eso le pregunto si es su padre

\- ¿acaso le ve algún parecido… yo soy lo mas cercano a un padre para esa pequeña niña?

\- ¿entonces es su amante? – vuelve a preguntar

\- sabe yo solo estoy aquí para servir bebidas no para hablar de la vida privada de mis compañeros

\- entiendo…. Me disculpo

Totosai lo miraba con cierta incredulidad después de todo ese hombre algo se traía ente manos y fuese lo que fuese sería peligroso para Sango. Miroku necesitaba saber desde cuando Onigumo engañaba a Kikyo con esa mujerzuela y los haría pagar por el daño causado a su mujer.


	2. Solo amigos

los personajes usados pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Tahashi

Capítulo 2 "Solo amigos"

Sango caminaba a casa con el ramo de flores en la mano pero las llevaba boca a bajo como si no le importaran, meses atrás pensaba que la relación con Onigumo era lo correcto, después de todo los beneficios de ser la amante de un hombre adinerado eran buenos para… para Ren pero hoy no valían nada, la adolescencia se le había ido a su lado y sin más había llegado a los vente esperándole atada a una vieja ilusión que nunca tuvo la intención de cumplir. Sango caminaba de manera errante a pesar de no haber bebido una gota de alcohol vestía su minifalda en capas de vuelos y sus camisetas entalladas a su esbelta figura, además de sus características zapatilla con tacones, Sarah le había dicho que eso era una aberración de la moda pero para Sango las aberraciones eran lo suyo ya que ella se sentía una, más bien como su madre se lo había dicho _"el error de una noche",_ antes que la muy infeliz se marchara y la abandonara con doce años….

 _Fue cuando conoció a Bankotsu y a Renkotsu quienes se hicieron cargo de la niña Renkotsu tenía veinte años y Bankotsu dieciocho ambos trabajaban en un bar cabaret el primero era bailarín mientras que el segundo era un barman, Sango sintió que por una vez en su vida tendría una familia, pero con el paso de los meses comenzó a sentir una atracción por el mayor de los hermanos, su primer beso fue a la edad de los trece años y su primera relación sexual fue un año más tarde y desde ese día sintió que jamás podría separarse de ese hombre que le había mostrado lo que era el amor, pero su pequeño romance duro solo dos años más ya que Renkotsu se había ganado una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos, Sango se sentía feliz por el después de todo ese era su sueño_

 _\- San… mi pequeña San, te prometo que cuando termine la carrera volveré por ti – decía con dulzura_

 _\- está bien amor te esperare y te prometo que ayudare a Ban en el bar – decía con sus ojos brillantes_

 _\- sí, necesitara toda la ayuda que le puedan brindar ya que ahora es el propietario_

 _\- no te preocupes hermano te la cuidare como un tesoro – decía abrazando a la niña_

 _\- eso espero Bankotsu – decía mientras se dirigía al embarque_

 _\- ¡adiós amor….! – gritaba la chica_

 _\- San ya no te escucha - decía con una cálida sonrisa Bankotsu_

 _\- está bien… perdón_

 _Los meses pasaban y a Renkotsu se le dificultaba poder estudiar y trabajar, siempre estaba cansado y no estaba rindiendo en los estudios, cuando Sango le dio una solución inocente pero llena de amor_

 _\- amor yo comenzaré a trabajar en el bar, soy hábil con los licores – decía con su dulce vos_

 _\- eres tan linda no sabes cuánto me ayudarías con eso – decía Renkotsu del otro lado de la línea_

 _De ese modo Sango comenzaba a trabajar por las noches y estudiar por las mañanas, sus calificaciones comenzaban a bajar pero a ella no le importaba haría lo posible por ayudar a su gran amor hasta que en su último año de estudios los abandono ya que no podía compatibilizar ambas cosas y pensaba que cuando Ren volviera ella podría retomarlos._

 _Bankotsu veía como Sango la pequeña que ellos habían acogido en casa se esforzaba por ayudar a Renkotsu aun a costas de sus propios estudios, era una chica esforzada y enamorada. Renkotsu casi no viajaba solo lo habían visto un par de veces en dos años pero el amor de Sango seguía incondicional, en esa primavera algo comenzó a nacer dentro de él, no sabía decir con exactitud cuando había comenzado pero si sabía que se estaba enamorando de Sango y cada día le dolía verle ferrada a una ilusión que al parecer jamás se concretaría._

 _Al cumplir los diecinueve años se había vuelto la chica más popular del bar y muchos hombres tenían sus miradas sobre ella incluyendo la del dueño del bar por lo que Sango decidió que era hora de hacer su vida lejos de esa atención, con lo que ganaba le alcanzaba para rentar un buen apartamento ya que las propinas eran buenas, pero Ren encestaba más ese dinero que ella por lo que rento una habitación en una casa a dos calles del bar, no era el mejor ambiente para una chica joven pero ella era feliz con lo poco que tenía._

 _Renkotsu un día le cometo que sus gastos habían aumentado considerablemente y que no estaba alcanzando el dinero, lo que angustio a su joven e ingenua novia, Sango ante la preocupación decidió que tomaría la propuesta de un cliente, era una medida desesperada pero esperaba que eso no molestara a su amado. De ese modo Sango comenzó una relación con Onigumo, el sujeto le pagaba o creía pagar un apartamento pero ella le enviaba el dinero a su amado Ren con tal que él no se esforzara más de la cuenta._

 _Sarah, Totosai y los demás miraban como Sango hacia todo por Renkotsu y que no le retribuía de la misma manera ese último año casi no la llamaba era como si había perdido el interés en la joven, pero por más que se lo dijeran a Sango parecía no importarle nada._

 _Bankotsu un día recibió una fotografía de su hermano con otra mujer y en el mensaje decía_

" _ella es mi prometida, que te parece hermano"_

 _Bankotsu molesto le contesto que pasara con San pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado y entonces lo comprendió, Sango simplemente era una más por lo que se decidió a luchar por el corazón de la chica, sentía que nadie más le podría amar como él. Bankotsu la invitaba a cenar y le regalaba flores pero departe de la chica solo recibía sonrisas amables y una hermosa amistad además de una profunda gratitud, era como si Sango se negara a enamorarse de alguien que no fuese su primer amor, incluso el viejo era solo una pequeña estrategia para que su Renkotsu consiguiera sus propias metas._

 _Sango un día durante una reunión fue consultada por la extrema amabilidad de Bankotsu a lo que Sango respondió que eran buenos amigos además ella sería la esposa de su hermano. Cuando la noticia de que Renkotsu se casaría su mundo se le vino abajo, no comprendía que había hecho mal para que ese hombre la dejara de esa manera, pero era tan evidente que mientras él estudiaba para ser un abogado prestigioso ella se involucraba cada vez más en él Bar, ahora hacia show de música en vivo aprovechando su linda voz, si después de todo su madre tenía razón era un error de una noche que había vivido demasiado tiempo_

Una vez en casa levanto la tapa del contenedor de basura y arrojo el ramo de flores en él, busco en la maceta junto a la puerta la llave de la casa y entro con sumo cuidado, la mujer que le rentaba el cuarto estaba dormida en el sofá con una botella de licor y la casa apestaba a licor barato seguramente le dio el minuto de locura e intento quemar la casa completa, quizás eso sería lo mejor para ambas, arder en la casa hasta que esta se consumiera por completo, pero siempre se detenía antes y terminaba por beberse los últimos sorbos de su elixir cura dolores.

A pesar de que la mujer la tratara como la peor basura de este mundo Sango sentía lastima por ella en la sala había una fotografía de ella junto a su esposo e hijos, alguna vez esa demente mujer tuvo una vida feliz y hoy solo le quedaba el dolor, la comprendía aunque ella no había vivido lo mismo también deseaba beber hasta olvidar todos los problemas, Sango fue a su habitación y saco una manta de su cama y se la coloco sobre ella y le contemplo unos minutos en silencio.

El amanecer la encontró sentada en su cama con las rodillas en su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, su vida la había construido en torno a su amado pero desde hacía un mes no lo tenía, lo había perdido, miraba la única fotografía que tenia de ambos juntos y una idea cruzo por su cabeza quizás debía acabar con esa agonía tomar el vidrio de ese cuadro y acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Miroku se había quedado con una sensación extraña tras su visita al bar por lo que no se dirigió a su apartamento sino que al de su felizmente casado amigo Inuyasha a pesar de ser las cuatro de la madrugada él le escucharía todo, toco a su puerta un par de minutos hasta que su amigo salió con cara de desagrado

\- ¿que deseas a esta hora Miroku? – decía Inuyasha soñoliento

\- bueno solo quiero hablarte, solo serán unos minutos, nada mas – decía disculpándose

\- bien pasa pero no hagas mucho ruido, Kagome y la bebe están durmiendo

\- está bien – decía en susurros Miroku - …. La engaña, el muy miserable tiene una amante y es una ramera barata – decía molesto

\- pero Kikyo no es mejor que él, para ser sinceros tú también eres su amante

\- no es lo mimo, yo amo a Kikyo incluso antes de que se casara con ese infeliz – decía molesto

\- Miroku no gano nada con decirte que es lo mismo ambos son infieles que importa – decía resignado

\- jamás lo entenderás, he pensado que si Kikyo se entera de que Onigumo le es infiel se divorciaran – decía animado

\- ¿y crees que volverá a tu lado?

\- no lo creo… lo sé – decía sonriente

Conversaron por una hora más antes de que Miroku dejara descansar a su amigo ya que Inuyasha luchaba por no quedarse dormido en su cómodo sofá, hasta que su amigo pronuncio las palabras que lo hicieron muy feliz

\- hasta luego viejo – decía Miroku

\- adiós y vuelve en horario decente – decía Inuyasha cerrando la puerta

\- ¿ese era Miroku amor? – preguntaba Kagome

\- si amor ese infeliz quería descargar su rabia con alguien

\- ¿Kikyo otra vez verdad? – preguntaba en el pasillo

\- no esta vez es su esposo, tiene una stripper por amante

\- no me digas que…. Que bien ese servirá para que ella aprenda lo que es ser traicionada – decía con alegría

\- no lo sé amor, siento que nada de esto saldrá bien – decía abrazando a su esposa – es demasiado lo que Miroku le ama

Miroku llego a la constructora temprano pese a que había dormido poco, tenía una reunión importante en la que podría verle, la amaba más de lo que los demás podrías comprender no era una obsesión jamás lo había sido.

Entro en la sala de juntas y la vio, su corazón se acelero era la mujer más hermosa para él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a pesar de que ella lo tratara con la más fría indiferencia. No noto al recién llegado, no hasta que se presentó, Miroku no le presto mucha atención pero alguien más si

\- bien Koharu te presentará tu nueva oficina, bienvenido al equipo – decía Onigumo

\- amor si lo prefieres se la puedo mostrar yo después de todo también trabaje aquí lo olvidaste

\- amor tienes razón muéstrale la oficina – le decía besando a Kikyo

Miroku lo vio como un buen gesto de parte de su amada Kikyo después de todo ella solo tenía ojos para el así como Miroku solo los tenia para ella.

\- creo que el nuevo no está nada de mal – decía Koharu a Miroku

\- preocúpate de tu trabajo Koharu – decía Miroku

\- que amargado, no sacas nada con tus votos de celibato – le respondía jugando con su corbata

\- ¿Quién te dijo que los tengo? – decía molesto

\- huy era solo una broma amargado

Miroku era muy popular en la empresa a pesar de que jamás le había dado esperanzas a ninguna chica, ellas se ilusionaban solas y fantaseaban con una relación con él.

* * *

Esa tarde Bankotsu se encontraba revisando unos papeles en la oficina del bar cuando le tocaron su puerta, el mirando la hora se extrañó ya que era muy temprano para que llegaran los empleados y ese día no habían ensayos, por lo que se levantó para abrir la puerta

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido

\- bueno me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones y decidí venir a visitarte – le respondían

\- no eres una persona de agrado aquí… no después de lo que le has hecho a San

\- ah… eso Bankotsu tu jamás lo entenderás

\- no, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no comienzas a explicármelo Renkotsu?

\- acaso me estas pidiendo explicaciones…. Espera, ¿te enamoraste de Sango?

\- eso no te importa, dime porque le rompiste el corazón

\- veo que es más estúpida de lo que recuerdo

\- no te atrevas a tratarla así ella te amaba de manera pura y sincera

\- hasta para eso eres idiota Bankotsu, no has podido enamorar a esa mocosa… no hay mujer más fácil que ella en este mundo…. Jajaja y tú no has podido llevarla a la cama aun… eres un perdedor

\- no te atrevas a hablar así de ella – decía dándole un golpe – es…. La mejor mujer del mundo, no te mereces su amor

\- ja… quédate con ella su amor no vale nada para mí, tengo en la mira a una mujer de verdad

\- lárgate de aquí…. Vete bastardo

\- jamás será tuya por que la muy idiota está enamorada de mi… eres un perdedor Bankotsu jajaja – decía mientras se marchaba

Bankotsu se sentó en su escritorio sabía que aunque le doliera todo lo que decía ese miserable era verdad, Sango no dejaría de amarle jamás, aunque él no se mereciera su amor, ahora debía evitar que ella lo viera, le ordenaría a los guardias que le prohibieran el acceso al bar y lucharía por conquistar a Sango no dejaría que ese infeliz volviera a lastimar a la chica, no si él podía evitarlo.

Durante la noche Sango se encontraba sobre la barra improvisando una canción de amor o quizás de desamor cuando Miroku llego, para ambos cantineros ya se había hecho costumbre verlo en el bar Sango decía que era parte del mobiliario como lo era Mioga, o Jinenji pero esta vez Miroku no venía con ánimo de jugar al buen borrachín

" _Ojalá las estrellas que a su vez… y me dejen de pie en el viento_ _  
_ _Ojalá que el diablo se diera por vencido y toda la nieve se derretiría y dejar de…._ _"_

Cantaba la chica para sus clientes habituales, vestía una falda de tul color blanco y plata con un brasier color plata y una curiosa peluca color lila tan larga como su cabello el día en que la conoció. Miroku espero a que terminara de jugar y se bajara, luego la chica tomo un pote de toallas desinfectantes y limpio la barra completa y cuando llego a él le guiño el ojo con una coqueta sonrisa. Miroku no sabía que pensar, la odiaba por entrometerse en le matrimonio de Kikyo pero también ella era dulce y coqueta además no temía mostrar interés en él

\- has llegado tarde te has perdido una hermosa canción

\- escuche lo último, ¿Qué tiene de lindo?

\- jamás lo entenderías, porque eres un tonto – respondía molesta

\- y tu una arribista…. No te importa que tu amante sea un hombre casado

\- ¿debería? – preguntaba sonriente

\- ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera hijos? – preguntaba

\- pero no los tiene – decía sonriendo

\- por eso detesto a las de tu clase no tienen escrúpulos en dañar a los demás… si mal no lo recuerdo dijiste que tenías un novio y negaste estar con un hombre casado

\- ¿y qué?... ¿eres el policía de la inmoralidad?

\- no pero…. Que vas a entender tú…. eres una mujerzuela

\- ¿y tú que haces, que te hace mejor que yo?

\- pues soy uno de los mejores arquitectos de este país – respondía con arrogancia

\- que bien entonces construye una vida para ti – decía molesta y le daba la espalda

\- idiota no soy constructor yo diseño las obras

\- ¡entonces diséñate una vida, maldito! – Respondía furiosa con sus brazos cruzados frente a si – y sabes que más si quiero estoy con todos los hombres casados que se me antoje después de todo soy libre

\- acaso has bebido nuevamente, mujer histérica

\- ¿Qué te importa?

\- San… Ban te llama, ve niña esto se está colocando de tintes innecesarios – decía Totosai sacándola de la barra

\- bien pero no he terminado contigo – decía mirando a Miroku mientras tomaba y enterraba su cuchillo en la tabla de picar

\- ¡Uy que ruda!…. ¿Crees que le temo a una ramera histérica? – decía mientras ella se alejaba

\- señor le pediría que se retire por favor – decía Totosai

\- bien me voy…. espero que esa ramera estúpida se cuide que ese amorío le costara caro – decía molesto

 _ **En cuanto en la oficina de Bankotsu….**_

\- cariño que fue todo eso, tu no pierdes la compostura tan fácilmente

\- ese sujeto se cree el policía de la moralidad, cree que puede venir y criticarme, no Ban

\- pero no hagas eso es un cliente cariño – respondía relajado

\- sabes, que me molesta…. Quién demonios es él – decía colocando sus manos en su cabeza

\- Miroku Namura

\- ¿y…?

\- pertenece a una de las constructoras más importantes del país han sido premiados por cuatro años consecutivos

\- Y a mí que…. en mi barra todos son iguales – respondía sentada en el sofá

\- Sango por favor…. Cariño sabes que siempre querré lo mejor para ti – decía sentándose a su lado

\- lo sé pero que quieres que haga si llega insultando – respondía nerviosa

\- San por favor….

 _ **En el bar…**_

\- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntaba Sarah

\- se pelearon Sarah entre esos dos existe mucha tensión

\- ¿Uhmm sexual? - preguntaba Sarah

\- no lo sé – decía mientras veía correr a Sango del pasillo hacia fuera del bar

\- ¡Sango espera por favor!... ¡Sango…. Sango! – gritaba Bankotsu

Al ver que la chica no se detuvo y por el contrario salió del edificio, golpeo con su puño uno de los muros y camino de regreso a su oficina. Totosai y Sarah se miraban extrañados tratando de descifrar que había pasado en la oficina, que hizo Bankotsu que pudo enfadar a Sango

\- que fue eso Totosai – preguntaba la mujer

\- no lo sé…. Será mejor que volvamos a trabajar – decía el

\- tienes razón

Sango salía corriendo del bar se sentía miserable y estúpida a la vez, como jamás se había dado cuenta de todo, el apoyo incondicional, sus abrazos, sus consuelos todo tenía sentido ahora, ella esta tan ensimismada con el amor de Ren que no se había dado cuenta que Ban estaba desarrollando los mismos sentimientos por ella, era una tonta.

 _ **Minutos atrás….**_

\- San por favor, solo no pelees con los clientes – decía acercándose mas a Sango

\- lo intentare – respondía apartándose de él

\- Sango… creo que deberías dejar ese juego con el anciano, deberías avanzar y buscar alguien de quien enamórate – decía mientras la abrazaba y acercaba su pecho

\- Ban yo no estoy de ánimos para empezar de nuevo – decía incomoda por las caricias en su rostro y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente

\- San solo déjate llevar…

Bankotsu beso sus cálidos labios el sentía que era la mejor sensación del mundo, en cuanto a ella se sintió muy incómoda y como pudo se zafo de ese beso casi forzado

\- lo siento… San…. Lo siento es que yo te….

\- no lo digas por favor… no tu – decía mientras salía corriendo de la oficina

Bankotsu se quedó unos segundos en ese lugar que para él fueron eternos y luego corrió tras ella para darle una explicación, pero al no responder a sus suplicas decidió volver a su oficina después de todo Renkotsu tenía razón, ella solo lo amaba a él.

* * *

 ** _bueno niñas lindas les dejo el segundo capitulo... les agradezco sus comentarios Akane-kun19, Rouge85, Yumipon_**

 ** _las canciones usadas en el_** ** _capitulo 1 es "Playmate to Jesus" del disco Megalomania_** ** _y la frase del capitulo 2 es de "Aquarius" del disco Aquarius,_** ** _ambas pertenecen al grupo Aqua_**

 ** _bien debo reconocer que Miroku y Sango es una de mis parejas favoritas_**


	3. Un golpe con la realidad

**_Bien siento haber tardado tanto pero mi tiempo lo tenía invertido en otro proyecto que no es la escritura, además estaba sin internet pero ya me pondre al dia... besitos a todos_**

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _3\. Un golpe de realidad_**

 ** _Como siempre los personajes son de mi gran idola Rumiko Takahashi_**

* * *

Miroku deseaba saber que tenía aquella ramera de especial que le atraía tanto a Onigumo, por lo que decidió ir al bar acompañado de su buen amigo Inuyasha, paso por el a su apartamento quien vivía a cinco cuadras del suyo

\- ¿bien dónde iremos Miroku? – pregunta Inuyasha

\- al "Star", el bar donde trabaja esa maldita – dice sonriente

\- ah, la chica de los correos - respondió distraídamente

\- ¿qué correos Inuyasha?

\- los correos de _"día de traer a tu hijo al trabajo"_

\- ¿se referían a la mujerzuela de Onigumo? – pregunta

\- Miroku cuando lo veas lo sabrás, es difícil explicar una broma – decía Inuyasha con las manos en su nuca

\- bien entonces prestaré más atención al próximo

\- ¿bueno ese lugar tiene chicas lindas? – Pregunta Inuyasha

\- Inuyasha eres casado – respondía su amigo

\- tranquilo es broma

\- bien, no deseo que tu esposa me asesine – respondía Miroku

El automóvil de Miroku se estaciono en la entrada del club nocturno y ambos hombres entraron en él, admiraron la decoración y la distribución del lugar, Inuyasha buscaba a quien supuestamente era la amante de Onigumo pero no la encontró, luego se acerca a una de las mesas junto a Miroku, al cabo de unos minutos este último se impacienta ya que ninguna mesera se ha acercado a atenderles por lo que decide ir a la barra por un par de tragos, mientras en la barra esta Sango hablando con un hombre joven.

\- dame dos Wiskis secos por favor – dice mirando el show

\- claro señor…. Tenga sus dos wiskis – dice intentando mantener la calma

\- veo que te pusieron en tu lugar – dice en un tono arrogante y molesto

\- no es el lugar ni el momento para armar un alboroto, solo me dedico a trabajar

\- que lastima porque tengo algo pendiente contigo

\- ¿me está amenazando?

\- no, te lo estoy aclarando – dice tomándole de su brazo y llevándola a un rincón

\- hey... Me lastimas

\- que lastima quieres que te traten con cariño, ramera – decía molesto

\- ya volvimos a esa palabra, ¿Qué deseas?

\- un trato del que no podrás negarte – decía apretando su brazo

\- ¿San estas bien? – preguntaba cauteloso Totosai

\- tranquilo…. dígame que desea señor – decía Sango

\- claro, que lo deseo…. cuanto cobras por una noche junto a ti

\- un millón, por sacarme del bar además yo te cobro uno y medio por la noche

\- ¿Qué?... qué crees que eres…. no vales tanto

\- entonces no pagues nada, no tendrás nada gratis, al menos no de mi – dice molesta y dolida

\- bien te pagare, ¿a qué hora sales de aquí?

\- a la cinco de la madrugada, pero si pagas el millón a Bankotsu puedo irme contigo ahora

\- entonces iré a pagar el precio – decía alejándose

\- aquí te espero – decía Sango volviendo a la barra

Sango hablaba con Totosai y los demás, mientras Miroku se acercaba a Bankotsu para pagar por llevarse a Sango fuera del bar, Bankotsu no deseaba dar su consentimiento para que Sango saliera el había puesto ese precio tan alto por la chica de la barra simplemente para que nadie pudiera pagar y sacarla del bar, pero ese sujeto lo quería hacer y de malas formas mando a llamar a Sango, la chica llego a los pocos minutos a la oficina de Bankotsu para poder ser parte del trato

\- San, este hombre desea tu compañía – decía Bankotsu

\- ¿va a pagar la tarifa impuesta por ti? – pregunta Sango

\- la pagare pero este sujeto no desea que te lleve conmigo

\- ya le dije que dos millones – decía Bankotsu

\- Ban, podemos hablar en privado – decía saliendo de la oficina

\- dime San

\- si le cobras más de lo impuesto las chicas querrán que paguen más por ella y de ser así nadie tomará los servicios de ninguna – decía con los brazos cruzados

\- está bien Sango… por favor cuídate – decía acariciando su cabello

La pareja vuelve a entrar en la oficina y ambos aceptaron el trato de Miroku, Sango salió a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Miroku salió a hablar con su amigo

\- Inuyasha te devolverás solo a casa

\- acaso saldrás con la barwoman, que bien escuche que esa es difícil, no hace servicios

\- ya vez todas y cada una de estas mujerzuelas tiene su precio

Sango vestía jeans oscuros una camiseta gris, zapatos de tacón y una chaqueta de cuero al encontrarse con Miroku decide hablarle con un tono desafiante

\- ¿dónde me llevaras? – pregunta la joven

\- donde jamás has ido – responde altanero

\- jajajaja eso es difícil – responde ella

\- ¿entonces te conoces cada rincón de esta ciudad?

\- quien sabe, quizás cada rincón de esta ciudad me conoce a mí – dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

\- basta de juegos, sé que a tu edad debes conocer la ciudad completa

\- al igual que tú… supongo – dice seria

\- ¿ya nos vamos o nos quedamos charlando aquí?

\- nos vamos, relájate un poco – dice alborotándole el cabello

\- no necesito de eso – dice molesto quitándole la mano

\- jajajaja bien vámonos o amanecerá

Miroku sale y se acerca a su automóvil mientras que la chica lo seguía con cautela, el joven de ojos azules le abre la puerta de su automóvil como un caballero y la Sango sonrió al verle rodear el automóvil para subir. Miroku conduce a ratos la miraba de reojos aunque ella miraba al frente con evidente nerviosismo, Sango le parecía sexy, aunque jamás lo admitiría también le parecía hermosa, quizás no tenía las mejores impresiones pero ahora la contemplaba sin ese maquillaje y atuendo extraño que usaba, además la había observado trabajar en la barra a pesar de bailar sobre en ella y hacer competencias entre los clientes, jamás dejaba que alguno le tocara un pelo de su cabello, pero luego recordó que era la amante de Onigumo y quitó todos esos pensamientos de admiración hacia ella, no sabía que se tramaba esa mujer pero lo que fuese se lo pagaría muy caro.

\- hemos llegado, seguramente no has estado aquí jamás

\- no lo sé, sorpréndeme – dice la chica

\- vamos dice

Entran en un gran y lujoso hotel la recepcionista mira de mala forma a Sango ya que no se encontraba vestida para estar en ese lugar, pero a la chica poco le importaba la opinión de alguna persona que era igual o peor que ella. Miroku reserva la mejor habitación del lugar y subió con la chica. Sango no se mostró impresionada, ella sabía perfectamente lo que ese engreído quería lograr y no le daría en el gusto.

La pareja comenzó a besarse cosa que no se hace en esa clase de oficios, pero Sango no pensaba en lo que había pasado o en lo engreído, clasista y desgraciado que era él como fuera a ella le gustaba y lo sabía, además de que por una vez quiso creer que podría vivir un cuento de hadas como algunas chicas del bar creían tener, soñar con que por una vez en la vida alguien pueda amarla de manera sincera. Miroku pensaba que quizás sería una buena noche para él había conseguido que lo besara y eso era raro en esa clase de mujeres, pronto de los besos pasaron a las caricias y demás….

Al cabo de un par de horas Sango se encontraba abrazada a quien dormía profundamente, pasaba su dedo por el torso desnudo de quien la había tratado con tanto cariño solo instantes atrás, deseaba no despertar de ese dulce y mágico sueño, desea que ese momento no terminara jamás, pero su vida no es un conjunto de días felices, su corazón estaba lleno de heridas abiertas y otras que parecían estar cicatrizando y este hombre le dejaría otra. Sango mirando la hora decidió que debía marcharse, beso por última vez esos dulces y tibios labios que la habían hecho estremecer

\- ¿ya te vas? – pregunta abriendo sus ojos

\- si tengo asuntos que atender – responde con una sonrisa

\- bien – dice levantándose y buscando su chaqueta

Sango le contemplaba con sus ojos brillantes rogando que las cosas no terminaran de esa forma que por una vez en la vida se equivocara en su pensar, tapada solo con la sabana, pero no se había equivocado una vez más sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verle llenar ese cheque, se sintió devastada y con el poco de dignidad que le quedaba tomo sus cosas, se envolvió en la sabana y camino al baño de la habitación para vestirse, se metió a la ducha y entre las gotas del agua dejo caer sus lágrimas, maldiciéndose por lo estúpida que había sido, como alguien como él la miraría distinto, jamás nadie la había visto como una persona, para Onigumo no era más que un juguete con el que se distraía de los problemas de su casa. Junto el valor necesario para salir del baño, apretaba los dientes para no volver a llorar

\- ten, te daré el doble después de todo no estas mal, ahora entiendo a ese sujeto… amante tuyo – dice entrando en el baño

Sango se queda parada sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a abandonar sus ojos, era igual a todos, ella siempre había visto sufrir a otras chicas cuando se enamoraban de la persona equivocada y ella aunque no estaba enamorada se sentía fuertemente atraída por él, incluso más de lo que creía amar a Ren, salió de la habitación secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Miroku salió del baño tras darse una ducha, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción del cheque que le había dado a la chica

\- crees que te hace mejor persona no recibir el dinero – decía rompiendo el documento

Sango había tomado un taxi, se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo, todo eso era para humillarla y con qué fin ella no le conocía no le había hecho nada. Las horas pasaban pero ella no dejaba de llorar encerrada en su habitación la mujer con la que vivía le gritaba cosas que no comprendía, hasta que llego a invadir su espacio

\- Qué pena por ti, las mujerzuelas como tu deberían morir

\- ¿porque me odias tanto, no lo comprendo? – decía Sango

\- no me agradas y paga el mes ahora mismo – decía llevándose una botella a la boca

\- bien aquí está tu dinero – decía pagando de malas ganas

Tras la noche en cuestión Sango volvió como si nada pasara aunque evitaba a Bankotsu, después del incidente entre ambos decidió pasarlo por alto después de todo necesitaba el dinero para poder armar una nueva vida lejos de los hermanos Azua, lejos de ese sujeto que tanto…. ¿odiaba?, no, no era la palabra correcta, le tenía una cierta compasión se podía sentir el rey del universo pero en realidad era uno más de esas almas dolidas del bar.

La noche transcurría sin novedades, Sango se había bajado del escenario y volvía su lugar en la barra aunque estaba animada, más de lo habitual para algunos y libre para otras personas, la chica había decidido terminar sus estudios y optar por una carrera, deseaba ser chef, quería dejar su pasado atrás pero aún tenía temas pendientes con ese pasado que deseaba resolver a la brevedad. Se encontraba bailando con Jinenji en la barra mientras Mioga les cantaba cuando Miroku entro en el bar, les vio animados y no pudo evitar sonreír, parecían dos niños aunque uno ya superaba los treinta y ella aun no alcanzaba esa edad, se sentó en la barra y le dijo a Totosai que venía en son de paz.

Pasaron dos horas antes que la catástrofe se desatara y la vida de dos personas se uniera. Sango bailaba en la barra con un chico que Miroku no conocía cuando su rostro paso de la felicidad a una profunda tristeza, al voltear en la dirección pudo ver como su corazón se destruía, Kikyo su amada Kikyo estaba en ese bar con un hombre que no era su esposo y obviamente tampoco era Miroku, era el tipo de la empresa era ese tal Renkotsu, luego volteo a ver a Sango quien se tomaba de un sorbo un vaso de licor y a pesar de la poca luz pudo ver brillar un par de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, la escena era dramática y Miroku comprendió

\- _su novio, el sujeto que la utilizo…. – se_ dijo para si

\- ¿Totosai que hacen aquí? – decía mientras se bajaba de la barra

\- no lo sé cariño…. - Se fuerte decía mientras limpiaba la barra – no dejes que te vea afectada

\- no…. No… no…. ¿Cuándo volvió, debía terminar este año eso no está bien que ocurre?

\- no lo sé querida – decía mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar

\- ve atrás, lava tu cara y vuelve como una reina

\- no, yo acabare con él – decía tomando el cuchillo y tratando de para por sobre la barra

\- no…. Déjalo no vale tu tiempo ni tus lagrimas – decía quitándole las lágrimas de su rostro

\- solo deseo morir… lejos de él – decía mientras corría al baño

Sango podía tolerar que la hubiera abandonado pero que se paseara por el bar descaradamente con su novia era la humillación más grande que podía recibir y sintió como su corazón terminaba por destrozarse

Miroku miraba la escena con la canción que la chica había cantado la segunda vez que él estuvo en ese lugar sonando de fondo, sintió lastima por ella era la primera vez que lo hacía siempre le había parecido una arribista y una ramera barata, pero después de la noche anterior se quedó pensando en ella

\- creo que termino el show de esa mujerzuela, ¿estás seguro que no se droga?

\- crees que soy estúpido, sé qué haces aquí cada noche, ¿cuantas veces va por ti?, sabía que era cierto pero al mirar a esa mujer con Renkotsu lo comprobé ella es tu mujer o mejor dicho ella es tu amante y no me digas te prometió amor – decía molesto Totosai

\- ¿entonces ese es el novio cabaretero? – preguntaba Miroku

\- veo que no me equivocaba quizás puedo parecer un viejo común pero he trabajado en bares por cuarenta años y tengo un hermoso matrimonio de la misma cantidad y se reconocer una pena de amor y ustedes sufren de la misma forma.

\- no me compares con esa ra… mujer – decía Miroku bebiendo su licor

Miroku lo pensó unos minutos acaso ambos podrían ayudarse mutuamente, suspiro y les dio otra mirada, esta vez se estaban besando lo que le dolió aún más a Miroku al parecer esa había sido una mala idea

\- puedes darle esto a tu compañera – decía entregándole una tarjeta

\- se lo daré per tu no hagas algo estúpido o lo pagaras caro – decía molesto Totosai

\- ¿ustedes acostumbran a amenazar con los cuchillos? – decía Miroku

\- que importa cuando se trata de mi niña

\- como sea solo hágale llegar eso – decía retirándose del bar

Sango sale tras una larga estancia en una de las cabinas del baño de empleados, pese a estar encerrada llorando el resto no tenía pudor en hacer sus asuntos solos o en pareja, Sango jamás tuvo el valor para entrar acompañada a ese lugar el hecho de ser descubierta le hacía sentir avergonzada, era la amante y la ramera personal de un hombre adinerado pero eso era exclusivo jamás tendría el valor para ejercer el comercio sexual de manera abierta salvo la noche anterior pero él le gustaba y no le había recibido el dinero por lo que quizás no contaba. Camino por le pasillo de regreso a la barra pese a todo recordar la noche anterior la hacía sentía un poco más animada

\- Sango te dejaron esto – decía dándole la tarjeta

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntaba mirandola – es él – decía arrugando y tirándola en el basurero - ¿pero qué querrá? – dijo cogiéndola de inmediato

\- qui…quizás… qui… quiera otra noche con mi dulzura – decía Myoga

\- cariño tu estas casado – respondía sonriente

\- es verdad cuídate si ese sujeto te hace daño no podremos ayudarte él es muy rico – decía Jinenji

\- basta a los dos, Sango haz lo que estimes conveniente – decía Totosai

\- lo pensaré chicos – decía sonriendo

Al llegar a casa toma su teléfono celular y decide llamar al hombre en cuestión, quizás Jinenji y Myoga tengan razón, pero no podía negar que le parecía muy guapo, fuerte y rudo

\- eres masoquista – decía al teléfono

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? – le responden al otro lado de la línea

\- n…no… yo… ve…veras es el número equivocado – decía cortando la llamada con su cara roja

\- rayos Sango sí que eres estúpida – se decía a sí misma y volvía a marcar

\- diga – decían cansadamente del otro lado de la línea

\- buenas noches con el señor Miroku – preguntaba nerviosa

\- sí, veo que no era equivocado y si quizás soy masoquista jajaja - respondía animado

\- no, no era a usted – decía aún más nerviosa

 _\- (te he dicho que no concretes sitas en mi casa estúpida ramera)_ – le gritaba del otro lado de la puerta una mujer

\- no te preocupes no lo estoy haciendo - respondió molesta la chica

\- _(eso espero que de lo contrario te irás a la calle como la basura que eres)_

\- ok, como digas – decía - _"maldita alcohola" – dijo casi susurrando_

\- sabes que escuche la discusión competa – decía extrañado Miroku

\- oh, lo lamento no fue mi intención, le llamaba porque usted me dejo su tarjeta -decía con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

\- juntémonos mañana lo que te quiero proponer no lo puedo hacer por teléfono, dame la hora y el lugar, yo estaré ahí

\- el parque central al medio día – decía Sango algo cansada

\- muy bien nos vemos al medio día – decía Miroku

* * *

 ** _Bueno les vuelvo a pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso y como ya comente comenzaré a ponerme al dia... ha tambien les quiero dejar un pequeño datito si les gusta hunter x hunter les dejo un foro activo para que lo visiten se llama Corazon Hunter_**

 ** _forum/Corazon-Hunter/184851_**

 ** _ **bien mis agradecimientos a la siempre llinda Yumipon y a todos los que pasan por aquí le** s dejo muchos besitos y abrazos para todos _**

**_Azalyn-chan_**


	4. El pacto

Perdón por la tardanza pero como perdí el disco duro de mi compu, perdí mucho de esta historia y retomarla me a costado un poco, pero ya esta

Les dejo el capitulo esperando les guste

* * *

 _ **4\. El pacto**_

Sango se paró junto a una estatua del parque mientras vio a una chica pasar corriendo con quien cruzó su mirada. Vestía una falda en capas (tipo tutu) color rosa, una camiseta blanca entallada, un pequeño bolso que cruzaba su torso y un par de zapatillas de tacón alto (un crimen para la moda para algunos pero muy cómodas), en su cabello suelto se apreciaba una pequeña diadema color rosa, su look algo inmaduro la hacía ver adorable. Reviso su teléfono celular para chequear la hora eran mas de las doce y treinta, sonrió ante la imputabilidad del hombre compuesto y organizado, dando un gran suspiro miro al cielo en busca del sol, al notar que se había movido unos centímetros decidió esperar unos segundo más pero comenzó a jugar con la grava bajo sus zapatos. Alrededor de la una recibió una llamada }

\- ¿Sabes ver la hora verdad? - le decía una voz masculina mientras veía pasar a la misma chica otra vez

\- Creo que alguien más necesita ver la hora, sabes llevo mas de una hora esperándote - respondió con el ceño fruncido

\- bromeas…. Estoy frente a la estatua del hombre a caballo y aun no te veo…. Es más acaba de pasar una chica corriendo y a una chica que de seguro la policía llevara de regreso a la escuela - decía molesto

\- de verdad - decía ella moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados - ….. Espera - dice alzando su mano

\- ¿que ves ahora?

\- veo que la adolescente acaba de alzar la mano - dice Miroku

\- Idiota…. Soy yo - responde al borde de la risa

\- ¿Tu?

Cuando Miroku se acerca a Sango ella nota que no vestía como ella esperaba era más… informal llevaba una camiseta a la moda y un par de jeans, además de un arete que a ella le llamo poderosamente la atención, parecía una broma el sujeto compuesto, el señor "mejor arquitecto del país", vestía como "su", no, no era "su" Ren...Renkotsu Azua dio un suspiro e intento contener las lágrimas. Miroku le miró con detención realmente se veía menor de lo que aparentemente era su edad a menos que no fuese mayor de edad y eso sería un gran problema por lo que se apresuró a preguntar

\- ¿Que edad tienes?

\- Veinte…. ¿creíste que era menor? - preguntaba tomando sus manos por su espalda e inclinándose a la derecha y le miraba con una dulzura que a Miroku inquieto

\- n… no… no es eso es solo que no es la manera apropiada para que una mujer vista

\- bien - respondió tomando una posición más recta y bajaba la mirada - es solo que…. - hacía una pausa para contener las lágrimas - no es nada - terminaba

\- bien - respondía con indiferencia - vamos a comer, de seguro tienes hambre

\- mm…- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios sellados, antes de asentir con la cabeza en silencio

Sango caminaba a un par de pasos tras Miroku con las manos tomadas en frente y la cabeza algo baja, como si no deseara que los asociarán, como si no deseara que alguien pensara que eran una pareja. Miroku miraba a través de los escaparates que ella le seguía a una corta distancia, la noto triste y sin ánimos de nada y era comprensible después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior no era fácil de aceptar, el no podía comprender cómo su amada Kikyo se había fijado en un sujeto de la clase de esa mujerzuela, con rabia miró a través del escaparate a la mujer que le seguía, pero ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, ella también intentaba buscarle una explicación, por unos segundos la vio frágil y delicada, pero no fue más que un par de segundos, el recordar a ese sujeto besar a su gran amor le encendía su interior y el tener a esa infeliz que hacía daño a Kikyo caminando tras él más le molestaba, sentía que debía buscar la forma de hacerles pagar por todo el daño que causaban Onigumo, Ella y su novio el Stripper, los tres sabían que con él y que con Kikyo no se jugaba.

Tras un par de minutos en el restaurante la miraba con detención mientras ella daba pequeños bocados a su hamburguesa, pudo notar lo delgados de sus brazos no pudo evitar pensar que ella tenía problemas alimenticios serios. Una vez que la vio acabar su "comida" se apresuró a pedir otra para ella, quien no rechazo la comida extra y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

\- … ¿Y bien? - interrumpe Miroku

\- ¿que cosa? -responde con una dulce voz

\- ¿no sabías que aparecerá en tu trabajo con otra mujer?... Auch, eso debe doler

\- no…. Creo que no - decía bajando la mirada y dejando la comida en la mesa

\- veo que duele, aunque intentes ocultarlo - decía con un tono triunfal

\- creo que no…. Sabes hay mas cosas en la vida que un viejo amor del pasado - decía dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos - pero duele un poquito no lo negaré, pero también puedo decir que si es su felicidad yo…. Yo no interferiré…. Ya no soy la dueña de su corazón - respondía con una sonrisa triste

\- te propongo un trato - decía serio

\- entiendo…. ¿Que deseas?… ya te dije que no puedo retenerle a mi lado - decía mientras se levantaba - ¡ya no me ama! - le gritaba antes de abandonar el lugar con paso firme

Miroku le vio huir, por lo que decidió pagar la cuenta y salir avergonzado tras ella, se sintió un estúpido, pero luego pensó que después de todo se trataba de una cabaretera no podía pedirle que fuese elegante y culta como Kikio. Alcanzó a la chica a un par de calles (pudo darle alcance antes pero debía reconocer que pese a todo esa silueta lo tenía hipnotizado) tomándole por una de sus estrechas muñecas, ante ese movimiento inesperado Sango reaccionó de mala forma con un tirón de su mano para zafarse, Miroku noto un destello de ira en sus ojos que se perdió en esa calma apacible que los caracterizaba, el corazón de la chica se aceleró como si se tratara de una gran corrida y pese a todo no sentía nada (ni dolor, ni ira).

\- ¿Puedes aparentar ser una mujer? - decía Miroku con frialdad

\- ¿a qué te refieres con "una mujer"? - respondía frunciendo el ceño

\- A que no seas una niña pequeña… A que escuches mi trato - respondía fríamente

\- ¿bien de que se trata? - pregunta con desagrado

\- Tu no volverás con tu novio eso es un hecho…. Pero si me ayudas quizás le recuperes

\- ¿no comprendo? - decía interesada

\- Se que eres la amante de Onigumo - dice Miroku pero Sango le toma con fuerza de uno de sus brazos

\- shhh… ¿podemos ir y hablar en otro lugar? - pregunta con nerviosismo

\- mi departamento - responde el

Tras una larga pausa meditando lo anterior mencionado y jugando con sus pies decide tomar la opción - está bien que sea en tu departamento

Durante el viaje ninguno pronunciar alguna palabra Sango miraba por la ventana el paisaje urbano mientras que Miroku intentaba ignorar a su acompañante, solo pensaba en el plan que se había articulado en su mente y después de repasarlo toda la noche estaba confiado que seria un exito. Miroku es quien al final rompe el silencio con una simple frase

\- llegamos - dice si voltear

\- Bien

Esas fueron las escuetas palabras pronunciadas por la chica antes de descender del vehículo sin que algún caballero amable le tomara su mano. Subieron hasta el departamento de Miroku, Sango sentía como sus manos comenzaban a temblar al recordar el momento en que estuvieron a solas, recordar la crueldad de ese hombre le aterraba pero si podía ayudarle a superar el incidente de Kikyo lo haría, le gustaba sentir que no solo estaba en este mundo para ocupar aire (como le decía su casera).

Una vez en el departamento noto el lugar y lo comprendió, él estaba sufriendo por desamor también

\- ¿entonces? - se atreve a preguntar de pie junto a la puerta

\- La mujer que acompañaba a tu "novio" la noche anterior era….

\- Déjame ver ella era tu novia y te ha engañado con… Ren - decía sin moverse

\- no… - decía con seriedad - …. Ella no es…- decía pero era interrumpido por Sango nuevamente

\- ahhh!... Ella es casada y tu su amante…. Ja!, Y ¿te crees mejor que yo? - decía cruzándose de brazos - eres de lo peor sabias - decía alzando su cabeza al techo

\- Déjame ver ella era tu novia y te ha engañado con… Ren - decía sin moverse nuevamente cruzada de brazos - eres de lo peor sabias - decía alzando su cabeza al techo

\- ¿y tu acaso eres parte de la policía moral? - decía con una sonrisa

\- ¡hey!, no me robes mis frases - decía frunciendo el ceño

\- bueno a lo que vinimos - dijo el sentándose en el sofá, mientras ella le miraba con detención

\- aun no comprendo que deseas de mí - decía apretando la mandíbula creyendo saber de qué se trataba todo, sintiéndose miserable por la forma en que se relacionaba con los demás

\- quisiera que enamoraras a Onigumo, de tal manera que solo desee estar a tu lado, que no quiera volver a ver a Kikio, que solo tenga ojos para ti... esas cosas que hacen ustedes para quitarles el dinero a los hombres

\- ¿por quién me tomas? - decía pero al mirarse a sí misma de pies a lo que alcanzaba su vista que no era más allá que su busto dio un gran suspiro, sabía que esa era forma en que eran vista las mujeres que trabajaban en esos lugares, ella sabía que para Onigumo era solo una distracción y por mas que ella deseara poder dejar atrás a Ren sabía que ese hombre de cabello con betas canas no deseaba ser el príncipe azul, ya lo había asumido hace casi un año atrás - bien deseas que enamore a Onigumo para dejarte el camino libre con Ella - ¿pero qué harás con Ren?

\- dijiste que tu novio tenia a alguien más verdad, ¿ese alguien más es Kikyo? - preguntaba tomando el periódico

\- no lo se, crees que se todo de su vida - decía molesta - sabes que, él a diferencia de ti ya me desecho, fin, se acabo... para el no soy más que un simple recuerdo junto a ese estúpido bar

\- cabaret, es un cabaret - le corregía sin dejar de leer

\- bien bar, cabaret, lo que sea es igual simplemente es un lugar deprimente que es frecuentado por gente como tú, gente que busca la compañía de chicas como yo... bueno no como yo, chicas como Sora que te dará una noche de pasión y que al día siguiente no recordará ni tu nombre

\- verdad que tu eres especial... eres la favorita de ese perdedor - respondía con una sonrisa

\- quizás, pero Ban y yo tenemos algo especial, es como si ambos estuviéramos conectados, bueno después de todo lo conozco desde que recuerdo, siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos

\- claaaaro, como tu digas, después de todo tu vida es lo que menos me importa, ahora solo deseo que separes a Onigumo de Kikyo y por ende ese sujeto perderá el interés en ella

\- ¿por que lo haría? - preguntaba incrédula

\- por qué los hombres atesoramos lo que hemos perdido y aunque suene ofensivo y para ser sincero no me importa, tu eres como una especie de trofeo que aún no comprendo - mentía - bien algo tienes que sedujiste a Onigumo y si tu hechizo continúa en él ese sujeto volverá a ti, pero eso depende de como juegas tus cartas - decía sin mirar a la chica

Sango solo miraba sus pies mientras contenía las lágrimas que estaban a punto de abandonar sus ojos, sentía rabia, pena, dolor y frustración. Deseaba salir huyendo de ese lugar, creía saber cómo terminará todo y deseaba conservar un poco de dignidad, se volteo para tomar el pomo de la puerta, al girarlo y dar con la oscuridad del pasillo una mano le retuvo su salida, su corazón se aceleró esa era la confirmación que pese a todas las frías palabras de ese sujeto sus ojos la había hechizado a ella, trago sabía antes de voltearse y besarle. Ella se caracterizaba por ser frontal y demostrar sus sentimientos quizás un poco infantil pero jamás nadie le guió en la vida, jamás nadie le dijo si estaba bien o mal y en este momento poco le importaba el pasado, ni el futuro ni mucho menos lo que pasaría en un par de horas más, solo deseaba probar sus tibios labios una vez mas y quizás solo quizás sentir sus caricias una vez más... si tal vez era masoquista pero siempre siguió a su corazón aunque este se equivocara y esta vez no sería la excepción después tendría tiempo para recriminarle, pero ahora solo se dejaría llevar

\- ya te vas - preguntaba Miroku al verle levantarse

\- si... veras debo llegar temprano - respondía con una sonrisa apartando la vista de el

\- ¿entonces aceptas el trato? - preguntaba colocando sus manos tras la nuca

\- si eso te hace miserablemente feliz, lo haré - decía sin voltear

\- bien, quiero que uses todas tus armas de seducción con él

\- claro galán

Sango salió del apartamento dejando tras ella un suave aroma a perfume barato, que le hizo recordar a Kikyo. En el autobús miraba por la ventanilla que se empeñaba con su respiración, sentía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos. Las luces del exterior se reflejaban en sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en que elegía muy mal a sus "conquistas", no ese arrogante galán no era su conquista y no estaba remotamente cerca de serlo, eso era un hecho.

Una vez en el bar realizo una pequeña presentación, algo que había cantado con anterioridad en compañía de su eterna compañía, ese eterno mejor amigo, ese hombre con el que creció y aprendió que nada ni nadie es lo que parece, las cosas entre ellos no se habían hablado y fingieron que jamás había ocurrido el incidente de algunos meses atrás. Una vez terminado el espectáculo y pasado a cambiarse el atuendo se dirigió a la barra encontrando a Onigumo, tras unos segundos inmóvil le sonrió como de costumbre y se dirigió hasta él, le beso en una mejilla y se sentaron a conversar un par de horas, hasta que Onigumo se retiró, en mas de una ocasión le dio el minuto de la honestidad (cosa que era rara en ese trabajo), pero el pensar en ese hombre de ojos azules que tanto la habían cautivado la hizo retroceder en su idea.

Cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pero no tenía nada que ver con la fresca brisa que recorría la madrugada, era más bien el sentimiento de lealtad, lealtad a alguien mas que no fuese su causa personal (Renkotsu), era la lealtad a una nueva persona ¿quizás un nuevo amor?

\- ¡Noooo!, Sango quítate esa idea de la cabeza - se decía con un pequeño golpe en uno de los costados de esta - no otra vez, este sujeto te pidió ayuda con su novia y es lo que harás, no lo enamoraras ni mucho menos lo harás tu

Una vez e casa le vio con una botella de licor barato entre sus brazos, recostada en el sofá y como era la rutina, quito una manta de su cama y la cubrió con ella, antes de encerrarse trancando la puerta de su habitación con una silla. Ban en innumerables ocasiones le había solicitado volver a casa pero ella se rehusaba, sentía que no era debido, no desde aquel incidente. Se tendió en la cama esperando que el sol la saludara con sus cálidos rayos en un par de horas.

* * *

Miroku comenzaba otra jornada de trabajo, el trato con la cabaretera era ventajoso para él, la había visto rondar un par de veces por la oficina (con su peluca de cabello negro y lentillas de color verde), los comentarios en la oficina se multiplicaban pero parecía que a Onigumo no le importaban, era como si se sintiera libre.

Pero ninguno de los jugadores estaba preparado para lo que pasó una tarde a finales del verano. Sango como era de costumbre abandonaba la oficina tomando el ascensor cuando una mano detuvo el cierre de las puestas, ella sonrió de espalda a esta sin mirar por el espejo a quien lo había detenido. Pensando que se trataba de Onigumo se volteo con un comentario que quedó a medias en su boca

\- Veo que no te cans…. - mientras le interrumpe un apasionado al que ella no se resiste

Su cuerpo se estremeció y antes que pudiera recuperar el aliento unas frases en su oído le hicieron caer las primeras lágrimas

-¿A qué juegas mi amor? - preguntaba la fuerte voz

Sango no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando otro beso invadió su escaso espacio, ella no se resistía y se odiaba por ello, en su mente solo estaba aquel hombre al que sentía que dañaba y se odiaba por ello, pero que podía hacer si el amor de su vida o quien creía que era hasta ese momento le robaba el aire con cada beso. Los besos bajaban por su delicado cuello cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrieron a la espalda del hombre para fortuna de la chica ya que quien estaba en la entrada era nada mas ni nada menos que "su jefe" junto a un sujeto que conocía a la perfección. Sango se zafo de sus fuertes brazos cuando ellos subieron en el cuarto piso

\- Perdón por interrumpir - decía Inuyasha ahogando una risa

\- No, Inuyasha no interrumpías nada - respondía Renkotsu

Mientras una avergonzada Sango se escondía en el fondo del ascensor en el mas completo silencio. Los pisos se hicieron eternos en el mas completo silencio, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el primero salió rauda sin voltear a los hombres que al parecer no saldrían de este.

\- Renkotsu, esa es la ramera del jefe, por ende está prohibida para los demás - decía Miroku con frialdad

\- Miroku, esa mujer es para mi lo que tu para Kikyo - respondió antes de bajar del ascensor

Miroku contempló con ira la partida del sujeto que había osado a poner sus manos en su amada Kikyo y que además tenía la desfachatez de involucrarse con su…. Su…. no sabía cómo definirlo, con esa ramera.

\- Miroku tengo dos grandes observaciones - decía Inuyasha - la primera esa chica dejó un delicioso aroma en el ascensor ¿no lo crees? - decía olfateando el aire - y segundo ¿desde cuando cuidas los interese de Onigumo, si el te arrebató a la mujer que amabas?

Miroku no respondió, sentía que su cuerpo ardía, se sentía molesto, pero no con Sango cosa que a el le impresionó, sino más bien con Renkotsu por estar siempre involucrado en sus asuntos, aunque reconoció que el perfume barato de su "compañera" le cautivaba, además de reconocerlo como el sello personal de la chica.

Sango tomó el autobús que la llevaba a un parque cercano a su casa o al lugar donde rentaba una habitación para ser más precisos y fue en ese lugar recostada en el césped las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin comprender mucho el por que, si eso era por Ren, Onigumo, Miroku o quien le parecía mas importante Ban, el hacerle sufrir era lo que más le dolía, el saber lo que sentía por ella, por entre las hojas del árbol la cobijaba podía ver los rayos del sol que poco calor daba a esas horas del día, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, marcharse tan lejos que ninguno fuese capaz de encontrarle aunque era una actitud cobarde era lo que deseaba en ese momento, pero en lugar de levantarse y correr con sus zapatillas de lona se quedó en ese lugar tendida en el césped dejando que el sol calentara tenuemente su cuerpo mientras ella dejaba caer en el sueño sin miedo a perder sus pertenencias, más bien deseando que alguien le arrebatara lo poco que aun conservaba de su pasado.

* * *

Bueno donde vivo es una fría y lluviosa tarde, no como se esperaba pero llueve...

Les agradezco la paciencia de verdad no me agrada el ser tan "Togashi" para mis cosas (chiste de fans de HXH), espero no deban esperar mucho para el siguiente, les dejo muchos cariños y besitos a todos en especial a **_Akirax Diaz_**

Bueno reitero Besitos y cariños para todos y hasta la próxima

 ** _Azalyn S._**


	5. Soledad

Capítulo 5 Soledad

* * *

El quinto capitulo... espero sea de su agrado saludos chiquis

* * *

En el bar las cosas estaban tensas, Totosai intentaba cubrir todos los pedidos de la barra y los de las chicas, las cosas se le complicaba hasta que una de las chicas se acercó y le tendió una mano

― Gracias Yura, no se que haria sin tu ayuda

― No te preocupes, te vi complicado y pensé que necesitarías una mano, después de todo tu siempre estas dispuesto a ayudarnos a todas nosotras

― Gracias ― decía el hombre de avanzada edad recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la chica

― ¿Yura qu-querida, tu eres la nueva reina de la barra?

― No Mioga, nadie tiene el talento de San en la barra, yo solo vine a prestar ayuda

― E-entonces las cosas son mas graves de lo que parecen

― Algo asi, ¿bueno quieres tu bebida o interrogarme?

― Dame mi bebida y una a mi amigo Jinenji que está muy callado esta noche

― ¡Ah!... No estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió, en como Sango acepta este tipo de vida, es joven y linda, no entiendo como…

― Sango tiene sus razones, no las comparte con todos aquí pero te puedo decir que son muy buenas razones

Sango se encontraba en el camerino con una gran bolsa de hielo en su rostro mientras Sarah, Jakotsu y Bankotsu intentaban curar los rasguños de la chica, mientras Sango simplemente les miraba en silencio sin querer delatar a nadie, Bankotsu sentía ira en su sangre sabía que su querida niña no delataría a una de las chicas, jamas lo hacia aunque se tratara de Sora. El sentía que era la chica más valiente que conocía y a la vez la menos cuerda.

La puerta se abría y la chica de ojos verdes daba un brinco pero en lugar de encontrarse con la mujer que la había agredido apareció una de las chicas del bar, asustada por lo ocurrido y queriendo hablar con Sango a solas

― San podemos hablar solas tu y yo

― Si se trata de este asunto puedes hablarlo frente a todos ― decía Sarah

A lo que Sango asintió con la cabeza, mientras recibe una taza de té para calmar sus temblores

― San ― decía mirando los brazos arañados y las piernas golpeadas ― perdoname, se que debí ser yo

― Qué más da ― decía resignada pero con una sonrisa

― Kim… ― decía Sarah con el ceño fruncido ― no crees que ya es hora de que ustedes se hagan cargo de sus asuntos, San cada tres meses recibe la visita de una esposa celosa... esposas que vienen por la amante de su esposo y resulta que son cualquiera de ustedes, pero nunca San

― Si... pero... ― decía algo molesta ― llegan buscando a la más solicitada ― decía la chica de cabellera roja

― ¿Pero porque simplemente no dicen me buscas a mi? ― preguntaba alterada Sara ― no, claro siempre usan a San para que resuelva sus asuntos

― Sara, cariño no te preocupes quizas algun dia llegara mi turno y quizás alguna me devuelva la mano ― decía relajada

― ¡Ja!... San estas ratas podrían ver que te asesinaran y no intervendrán ― decía Sara

― Quizás ― decía con una sonrisa

― San ve a casa - decia Bankotsu ― solo ve cariño

Sango en lugar de llegar hasta su casa se dirigió a la de Miroku, una vez en la puerta toco un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta extrajo un papel y un pequeño bolígrafo con el cual escribió una nota para dejarle una nota, en ese momento sintió que una puerta se abría pensó que se trataba de su compañero, pero era su vecina quien la miró con desprecio

― Otra ramera mas, se nota que Miroku cambió mucho desde que se marchó la señorita Kikyo

Sango se miró de pies a cabeza y noto que aun estaba con la peluca rosa de esa noche junto al vestido a cuadros y las botas acordonadas además de todas sus heridas superficiales, se sintió humillada por la mujer quizás si no hubiera sido una mala noche para ella no le habría importado los comentarios de una anciana chismosa y entrometida, pero tenía una carga emocional muy grande esa noche, así que deslizó el papel por debajo de la puerta e intentó retirarse antes de que el la viera, mientras extendía su nota la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el hombre con un pantalón largo pero sin camisa

― San... no esperaba volver a tenerte... digo verte así... digo aqui ― decia nervioso al verla arrodillada frente a él

― no, veras solo venia a dejarte esto, ahora me voy ― decía al verle semi vestido

Se levantó rauda y se dirigió al ascensor sintiendo las miradas de Miroku y la anciana entrometida en su espalda. Trabajaba en un bar por lo que sabía cuando era inoportuna y en ese momento lo estaba siendo de seguro el estaba pasando las penas con alguien más, sintió celos aunque no debía. Sentía que le dolía mucho su brazo derecho y al mirar su mano noto que esta se estaba comenzando a inflamar. Tomo el ascensor pero no se volteo a mirar a quienes se encontraban aún en el pasillo. Miroku cerró la puerta tan pronto como el ascensor cerró las suyas, recogió la nota que se encontraba en el piso, la observó con detenimiento ya que estaba escrita con un bolígrafo de tinta rosa brillante y con olor a frutas, además de eso noto la linda caligrafía de la chica

"Lo siento esta semana no estaré en el Bar, espero me perdones"

Miroku estaba algo molesto porque ella había aparecido en su apartamento sin llamar y vestida de esa manera aunque el encontrarla frente a él en esa posición le pareció excitante pero no le perdonaría ese atrevimiento.

Sango sin muchas opciones se dirigió a la casa de Jakotsu esperando que su mentor le diera una mano en ese momento

― Querida se suponía que irías a casa, ¿te peleaste con la bruja verdad? ― decía conociendo la respuesta

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa graciosa que alegró a su amigo

― Pasa niña demente ― dijo abrazándola

Tras ser ayudada a vendar su mano lastimada Sango se estaba quitando su ropa y vistiendo con una de las camisas de quien se suponía era el novio de Jakotsu

― ¿Estás seguro que eres gay?... ― decía con curiosidad ― es decir, ¿no lo dices simplemente para ver a las chicas desvestirse?

― ... ¿Y tu estas segura de que eres cabaretera?, digo además de preparar tragos y cantar no tienes otro talento ― decía animado ― no sabes bailar ni desvestirte con gracia, no sabes atender a clientes y más aún si no fuera por que te maquillo tampoco sabrías hacerlo

― ¡Hey! - gritaba la chica ― ok eres gay ― decía moviendo las manos intentando dar por zanjada la discusión

― Tranquila querida me encanta ver como este capullo pronto será una hermosa mariposa ― decía tomándola de la barbilla y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro ― en fin ― decía soltandola y apartándose ― eres un diamante en bruto, pero muy bruta ― decía riendo

― ¡Hey!... ― respondió frunciendo el ceño ― sabes que no tengo a nadie para que me guie y algun dia seré una mariposa que volara con sus alas propias ― decía desanimada abrazándose a un cojin del sofa

― Así es muñequita ― dijo sentándose en la mesita de café y tomando su barbilla una vez más

― Y cuando ese día el viejo, Ban, Sara y yo sabremos que todo estará bien ― dijo besando su frente

― Te puedo hacer una pregunta ― decía mirándole al borde de las lágrimas ― ¿alguna vez te enamoraste de una mujer?

― No querida, pero si hubiera ocurrido me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido como tu ― decía desanimado - bien hablemos de algo diferente

―Me gusta el arquitecto ― decía Sango dando un brinco

― Si, todos lo asumimos, ese dia llegaria

― No de Onigumo... hablo del otro arquitecto ― decía ella

― ¿Del imbécil que se sienta junto al anciano y al perdedor? ― preguntaba preparando cafe

― Si ese whisky doble seco, ese mismo

― Al que amenazaste con el cuchillo, ¿verdad?

― Si ese ― decia con un tono molesto ― pero sabes es una buena persona

― San no te negaré que alguna vez conocí a una mujer con esa impresión de las personas, sabes ― decía dándole una taza de café ― trabajaba en este bar

― ¿Y que fue de ella?

― Lo que le ocurre a todas, perdio sus sueños y esperanzas una noche, alguna vez le prometieron el mundo entero... ― decía haciendo una pausa

― ¿...Y...? ― decía inclinándose hacia el frente con la taza en las manos

― Bueno ella fue madre y... ― decía mirando con nostalgia a la chica - y ya sabes que ocurrió, lo haz visto muchas veces en estos cuatro años en el bar, sabes que el cuento de hadas no existe ― decía con tristeza

― ¿Jak cuanto llevas en el Bar? - preguntaba antes de dar un sorbo de café

― Lo suficiente para ver cómo su vida decayó después de eso y ver como la historia se repite - decía triste ― ve a dormir, mañana no te quiero ojerosa ― decía levantandola ― ve

 _"lo suficiente para ver cómo su hija cae en el mismo círculo"_ ― susurro para si

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

― San bonita, despierta preciosa ― decía dando pequeñas palmaditas en su rostro

― Uhm... ¿que hora es? ― decia revolcandose en su cama

― Medio dia querida - decía entregandole una taza de café ― tenemos mucho que hacer

― ¿De verdad? ― decía frotando uno de sus ojos

― Si, si, si ― decía quitando las mantas ― quieres que te mire ¿verdad?

― No lo se, creo que no

― Bien pero dejaremos esa cara de niña atrás y comenzarás a verte como una mujer ― decía animado ― creeme me lo agradecerás después ― decía lanzándole unas prendas de ropa

― ¿Jak y este vestido tan lindo? ― preguntaba extendiendo un bello vestido rosa

― Solo usalo, ahora es tuyo

― Si mi hada madrina ― decía dirigiéndose al baño ― es decir pasare de Cenicienta a la reina del baile

― Si algo asi querida ― ya ve no me gusta que me hagas esperar demasiado

La pareja salió de compras por la ciudad. Sango entró a las tiendas que le indicaba Jakotsu y en cada una seleccionaron mucha ropa que la chica se probaba a los que también miraba los elevados precios incomoda pero a su acompañante no le molestaba pagar. No fue hasta que se detuvieron en una cafetería que el termino por confesar la verdadera razón de su gran compra

― Es Ken

― ¿Que le pasa a Ken? ― preguntaba asustada Sango

― Se fue con un niño, nuestra relación de veinte años fue destruida por un mocoso de tu edad... sin ofender claro ― decía desilusionado

― No te preocupes

― Es por esa razón que transferí todos los fondos de nuestra cuenta conjunta a una personal y acabamos de sobregirar su tarjeta de crédito ― decía con una sonrisa malvada que disfrutaba

― O...k... ― decía antes de tomar su café helado ― Jak, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

― Ya lo has hecho cariño ― decía antes de estallar en risas

― ¿Para qué es el vestido de gala?

― Por si alguno de los dos idiotas te invita a una de esas cenas elegantes ― decía sonriendo

― ¿tu crees que eso pase? ― decía revolviendo su bebida - yo creo que no

― Eres una niña muy linda, creo que deberías mirarte un poco más en los espejos, sabes puedes tener a quien desees a tu lado, el problema está en que desees a quien no te corresponde, porque no creces y buscas a alguien que no supla esa necesidad de tener una figura de autoridad en tu vida, eso dejaselo al anciano, no le digas a Totosai que lo llame asi, se molestara, familia tienes veras Totosai, Sarah, Bankotsu y o yo misma… digo mismo

― bien ― respondió con una sonrisa

Sango podía ser muy cerrada de cabeza o como le llamaba su madre-padre o lo que fuese era un espécimen que cayó del árbol antes de tiempo, la adoraba pero Emy no había hecho un buen trabajo con la pequeña.

* * *

Sango llego a casa sin mucho ánimos, la idea de encontrarse con su casera ebria una vez mas no era alentador, habían días en que pensaba que no volvería a ver un nuevo día en ese lugar y de igual manera pensaba que eso seria lo mejor para ella. Pero esta vez no se encontraba en casa lo que era un verdadero alivio.

Guardo o más bien escondía la ropa con mucho cuidado para que la mujer no la viera y la sacara para venderla y poder comprar más licor. Luego se tendió en la cama mirando el techo por un largo tiempo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente.

Por la mañana salió a deambular por la ciudad en busca de un nuevo lugar para vivir, sentía que su vida necesitaba cambios y encontrar un nuevo hogar o mas bien encontrar un hogar encabezaba su lista, luego venía el curso de reposteria. Sabía que el juego no le duraría por mucho tiempo.

Busco hasta encontrar un pequeño lugar en el centro de la ciudad y que afortunadamente podía pagar, la cocina no era muy grande pero no necesitaba más ya se las arreglaría cuando llegara alguien a su vida

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

― Si veras es un departamento pequeño, pero para qué quiero más, es suficiente para mi

― bueno, si eso te hace feliz, me alegra ― decía Sarah

― Aun no recibo las llaves, pero cuando las tenga sera un gran paso en mi vida

La mirada de la chica era brillante y en su voz se notaba la emoción que tenía por esta nueva etapa, la idea de tener un departamento aunque fuese rentado era un sueño, era su refugio, su hogar. Las mujeres hablaban en el camarín cuando entro Bankotsu

― Sango hoy tenemos una presentacion, ¿crees que estás en condiciones de actuar?

― Bromeas, es lo que me apasiona, sabes que amo cantar en este lugar

― Como digas, entonces esta es la canción de hoy, se que eres buena aprendiendo las letras por lo que ensayamos en dos horas

― Bien ― respondió sonriente

Una vez que Bankotsu abandonó la habitación Sango miró a Sarah y entre susurros pregunto

― ¿Que le pasa?

― No es nada… ― decía pero la mirada de la chica la hizo hablar ― bueno discutió con las chicas respecto a sus responsabilidades, Sango la vez pasada te atacaron en un callejón

― Si lo se y en otra ocasión una mujer me bajo de la barra jalandome de un pie, luego me golpeo sobre la barra

― Te tomas estas cosas con tanta liviandad, pero en realidad no es bueno, algun dia una de esas mujeres puede terminar con tu vida

― Tranquila eso no pasara y si ocurre… bueno vendré desde el más allá a jalarle los pies de noche jajaja ― decía saliendo de la habitación

Sarah le miró con desconcierto ya que en ocasiones o casi nunca comprendía el extraño humor de su amiga, si bien era resiliente llegaba a parecer algo boba.

Todos sabían que Sango aspiraba a ser una gran pastelera y dejar esa vida, no creía en el cuento de hadas ya que ella era producto de una de esas desilusiones, pero si alguien cumplia ese vago sueño de las chicas de esos antros a ella le alegraba mucho.

Canto con la pasión que la caracteriza, cautivando a la mayoría de la clientela del bar, aunque ella simplemente cantaba para su admirador número uno, aquel que la miraba desde la barra y le sonreía con cariño. .

Tras bajar del escenario vestía un vestido plateado, zapatos de tacón alto en el mismo color, peluca azul y un maquillaje plateado muy acorde, emocionada se dirigió al encuentro con ese hombre que se podría decir que era con quien tenía una relación

―Te traje estas flores amor ― dicea Onigumo

― Que bien rosas rojas ― respondió con falsa alegría ― buscare un lugar donde colocarlas… amor

Sango salió de la barra y se dirigió tras bastidores donde arrojó las flores a un basurero, pero pese a ello las benditas flores ya había causado cierto efecto en la chica haciéndole estornudar, por lo que se dirigió al camarín en busca de su medicamento contra la alergia.

Volvió a la barra donde su galán maduro la esperaba, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y comenzaron una conversación casual que se extendió por un par de horas.

― Ese es el magnetismo de San, logra cautivar a todos los hombres a su alrededor, ¿no lo crees Jak?

― Pero de qué le sirve, si al llegar la hora de partir va a una casa en la que no desea estar y de vez en cuando pasa un par de horas con este o el otro sujeto... si , sango tiene un magnetismo, pero para atraer la soledad

― Yo pienso que aun no conoce ese alguien que la haga dejar todo atrás, los juegos, la música, el bar y por sobre todo su tristeza

― ¿Y tu Sarah, lo has encontrado ya?

― No aun no ― respondia con tristeza

― Yo digo que si, pero eres una buena persona

Cuando casi terminaba la noche Sango se despidió de Onigumo con un suave beso en la mejilla y una dulce sonrisa. Tras cerrar las puertas por esa jornada todas las chicas se dirigieron al camerinos

― Hay por _dios…_ no se que hare en un par de años más ― decía Sango tendiendose en una de las sillas, mientras la hacía girar

― ¿Porque?, piensas que tus embrujos no durarán para toda la vida

― ¿Bromeas?... Sarah, él ama a una yo que no existe, mirame lentillas, pelucas, uñas postizas casi nada en mi es real Sara

― Tu corazón y sentimientos sí, pero no le amas

― No se si pueda volver a amar a alguien ― decía sin poder quitarse esos ojos azules de su mente ― prefiero seguir con esto por el tiempo que dure, lo siguiente sera mis estudios de reposteria y ya veras me ire a un pueblo donde nadie me conozca y comenzaré desde cero

― … ¿En ese lugar conocerás al amor de tu vida?

― Ya lo conocí… pero él jamás me amara ― decía al borde de las lagrimas ― llegue diez años tarde

Sango se levantó de la silla, pasó por su lado y se dirigió al vestidor para quitarse la ropa y aguardo a quedar sola. Una vez frente al espejo sin toda la indumentaria se quitó el maquillaje y se detuvo a mirarse, contemplo sus ojos, cabello y facciones esperando encontrar algún indicio del por que ese alguien especial no le miraba de la forma que ella deseaba, sabía que algo le faltaba de lo contrario Renkotsu no la hubiera dejado y no estaría en esa encrucijada.

Salió del camarín vistiendo unos sencillos jeans desgastados, una camiseta rosa, zapatillas con tacón y su chaqueta de cuero, ya no quedaba nadie salvo Bankotsu que se iría en un par de horas más. Paso por la barra y se sirvió un vaso de un licor color rosa de sabor dulce, se sento detras de ella, el contenido de su vaso brillaba con la tenue luz que aún permanecían encendidas, alzó la mano

― brindo por mi eterna soledad ― dijo antes de beber el contenido del vaso de un trago

* * *

 _Bueno este es el quinto capitulo, los agradecimientos van a_ ** _Lana Diamonds_** _y **Guest**_

 _Les deseo a todos un gran año cargado de mucha suerte y felicidad_

 _Hasta la próxima... besito Azalyn_


	6. Nostalgia

Capítulo 6: Nostalgia

* * *

Sango deslizaba su dedo por el torso desnudo de Miroku y cada tanto le miraba para corroborar que realmente dormía y que no estaba jugando, sonreía al recordar que simplemente se habían reunido para contarle los avances con respecto a Onigumo, pero de las palabras pasaron a los besos, de los besos a las caricias y acabaron con ella dibujando en el torso de su amado, su corazón latía extremadamente rápido, cada tanto le besaba el pecho del hombre en cuestión. Sango miro la hora y ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada por lo que decidió que ya era hora de emprender el rumbo a su hogar, se zafo como pudo de entre sus brazos, no tenía muchas ganas de dejarle pero no deseaba estar junto a él cuando despertara.

Una vez vestida le contempló a la distancia, sonrío al verle acomodarse en la cama y fue en ese momento que ella tuvo una idea, salió al pasillo para tomar una de las flores que él le había regalado y se la colocó en la almohada contigua a la suya antes de abandonar el apartamento.

Miroku despertó porque la alarma de su teléfono se lo indico, con la mano busco a quien le había acompañado en su última jornada de pasión, pero no le encontró, en su lugar había una rosa roja sin nota. Miroku se levantó para comenzar un nuevo día laboral no se podía quedar pensando en ese alguien. En la ducha le bajó la nostalgia al pensar que termino siendo como Kikyo pero a diferencia de la mujer de largo cabello negro, la castaña no se había despedido. Antes de salir vio que el ramo de rosas que le había regalado se encontraba en un jarrón sobre la mesita de café, un pequeño dolor se hizo presente en su pecho al darse cuenta que su obsequio había sido rechazado.

Durante el día mantuvo su atención en esa pequeña rosa, preguntándose qué significaba, que quería decir dejando una flor en su almohada… no en la almohada de Kikyo, Miroku pensaba en la situación cuando uno de los mensajeros subió con un paquete para el

― Señor Namura, esto es para usted

Miroku recibió el paquete y una nota al abrirla no necesito leerla bastó con oler la fragancia de la tinta para reconocer a la autora de esta, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se tentó a leerla de todas formas

 _Espero sea de tu agrado… tengo mas talentos además de los que aplicó en el Bar… por si algún día quieres conocerlos_

Inuyasha entró en la oficina de su amigo para que juntos salieran a almorzar, pero Miroku declinó la oferta ya que probaría el almuerzo que le habían enviado. Al abrir el paquete vio que todo estaba perfectamente empacado, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente " _como mamá",_ al probarla la encontró deliciosa, desde que había comenzado a trabajar jamás volvió a comer en casa, Kikyo no cocinaba y él ya se había hartado de su falta de talento culinario. Esta era la primera vez en años que probaba una simple comida casera y la encontraba más deliciosa que la de cualquier profesional, para aumentar la admiración de Miroku tenía un pequeño pastel frutal de postre, era un hecho ella tenia mas talentos que sin dudas quería explorar. Era increíble en las artes amatorias, buena preparando tragos, tenía una hermosa voz y ahora también era buena cocinera, era la chica perfecta salvo por unos pequeños detalles era la amante de Onigumo, esposo de su gran amor, era grosera, maleducada, una cabaretera y por sobre todo una ramera y esto último pesaba más que cualquier atributo que pudiese encontrar en ella.

* * *

Miroku se dirigió al cabaret para agradecerle por la comida, pero en lugar de la chica de extrañas pelucas encontró a una de melena y grandes atributos que no pasaron desapercibidos para él, pero al igual que Sango con una pésima actitud

― Hey tu, si estas en la barra es para consumir no para mirar mis senos ― regañaba a un cliente

― ¿No se encuentra San? ― pregunto Miroku

― ¿La vez por aquí?

― Yura cariño déjamelo a mí ― decía Totosai tomándola de la cintura y apartándola ― No San salió con su novio, por lo que hoy no está disponible

― Bien gracias… si la ves le puedes agradecer la atención de esta tarde, por favor

― Se lo diré

Miroku sintió un poco de molestia cuando escuchó que estaba con Onigumo y no era para menos había días en que se arrepentía de que ese infeliz tuviera a ambas en su vida. No sabía con exactitud si eran celos hacia Sango pero le gustaba creer que eran por Kikyo, eso era más coherente. Pero esos brillantes ojos cafés enmarcados en ese flequillo seguido de una diadema rosa o blanca dependiendo de la ocasión no dejaban de hacerse presente en sus pensamientos y mas cuando creía que Onigumo y ella podían estar en algún momento romántico, tomo del asiento del copiloto de su automóvil la rosa que ella había depositado en su almohada la que comenzaba a marchitarse, la olio por ultima vez y guardó en un libro que siempre le acompañaba, un viejo libro que le había obsequiado su madre.

* * *

Al día siguiente el mensajero volvió con otro paquete para Miroku y otra nota esta vez acompañada de una rosa blanca, gesto que a Miroku hizo sonreír después de todo su día no marchaba del todo bien. Comió la comida y pensó todo el día en la persona que le había enviado aquel obsequio hasta que escucho su melodiosa voz en el pasillo, quiso salir a su encuentro pero luego escucho la voz de Onigumo riendo con el comentario de la chica por lo que se contuvo y le oyó alejarse.

El resto del día intentó concentrarse en su trabajo. La tenue fragancia de la flor se dejaba sentir cuando se acercaba lo suficiente y eso le revitalizaba.

Esa noche entró en el bar con un gran ramo de rosas blancas para la chica que bailaba sobre un rincón de la barra tenuemente iluminada y con otro de sus extravagantes vestidos metálicos (esta vez era azul), una peluca púrpura de cabello corto y zapatos que parecían iluminarse en el tacón. Miroku le contempló unos minutos hasta que terminó su espectáculo.

Se acercó con cautela esperando una mala reacción de parte de la chica, pero recibió con una gran sonrisa y le invitó a un trago, Miroku sorprendido por el actuar de la chica lo acepto gustoso.

Sango mantenía conversaciones casuales con todos los que se encontraban sentados en la barra, hasta que vio a Miroku con un gran ramo de rosas blancas en su regazo y con nostalgia comenzó a tararear una dulce melodía, Miroku le escuchaba con dificultad ya que la música en el lugar era muy fuerte.

Miroku creía que quizás la mirada cristalina era por su persona pero se había equivocado y lo comprobó cuando vio que Sango con cierto desagrado dejo la barra dando un beso en la mejilla de Totosai y prometiendole volver pronto, como casi nunca ocurría en el ambiente se podía oír una tenue melodía, una vieja balada romántica que en un par de horas más Sango recordaría como una cruel broma del destino, camino con interés a esa apartada mesa donde le esperaba ese hombre, cabello a ras de la cabeza y un elegante traje enmarca a ese príncipe azul, la melodía seguía su curso y el se levanto de la mesa

― Los azares del destino… ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te gustaba mucho esta canción pero te causaba melancolía? ― decía tomando la mano de la chica

― …. ― tras una pausa en la que trago saliva con dificultad ― y recuerdo que me dijiste _"San esa canción es triste porque es una declaración de desamor"_ ― respondió dejando caer algunas lágrimas

― L-lo siento ― fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la mujer y dejar que la música les guiara

A la distancia le miraban sus viejos compañeros, todos simple espectadores desde la barra, a la distancia se encontraban ellos dos en una danza que duró solo tres minutos pero que para ellos fueron horas.

Sango se aferraba a la espalda de ese hombre y el al hombro de ella en ese fugaz pero eterno momento volvieron el tiempo atrás volvieron a ese punto en que su relación se detuvo en el tiempo. Una vez terminada la música ambos se apartaron y miraron a los ojos, quizás intentando buscar esa chispa que brillaba cuando se miraban, pero no había chispa, magia ni nada que se le pareciera, el quitó las lágrimas e intentó sonreír ocultando las propias.

― ¿Que haces aquí? ― se atrevió a preguntar Sango

― Vine a hablar contigo

― A terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso, ¿verdad? ― preguntaba con cierta tristeza

― Me temo que sí, lo siento

― No te disculpes, sabes yo tampoco fui la mejor novia del mundo y creo que te pedía mas de lo que tu podías dar ― respondía ocultando la mirada

― Sango siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón ― decía tomando su mano

― Lo se, tu también estas en el mío ― decía mirando a Bankotsu y saludándolo con la mano

― El y tu…

― No, jamás, pero sabes han habido muchos cambios estos últimos meses que te sorprenderán... Ren tu y yo sabemos de quien se trata

― ¿No crees que te haces daño? ― preguntó con un tono suave

― Le amo, él… él es la persona mas especial en mi vida en estos momentos

― ¿Deseas que se separen?

― ¿Lo deseas tu… Ren? ― preguntaba con un tono vacío de voz

― No lo se, ella quiere divorciarse pero no sabe cómo abordar el tema… ― decía pero Sango le interrumpió con una pregunta punzante

― ¿Era ella… era su voz del otro lado de la línea aquella vez?

Renkotsu bajo la cabeza sin saber claramente qué responder, pero Sango le ahorro la respuesta

― Es tan linda, tan culta y tan hermosa… ahora se por que causa tanta admiración en los hombres

― San, tu eres una mujer maravillosa pero...

Mientras ellos hablaban en el otro extremo de la barra, el rincón favorito de Sango se había encendido en un pequeño debate de que si volverían a tener una relación o no en ese debate un comentario remeció a Miroku

― Cuando hay amor nada ni nadie puede acabar con ese sentimiento

Miroku vio el ramo de flores que no había podido entregar lo colocó sobre la barra y se terminó su vaso antes de salir del lugar, pensando que tener un pequeño gesto amable con una persona de estas era el peor error que podía cometer.

― Tienes razón, te deseo la mejor felicidad del mundo ― decía besando afectuosamente su mano

― Igual a ti ― respondió con un beso en la frente de la chica ― buena suerte pequeñita

Renkotsu dejó a una mujer con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro como hacía años atrás, Sango no las quito al contrario sonrió y susurro " _adiós grandote",_ creyó que llegado ese momento actuaría como una niña mimada, que armaría un alboroto, pero fue madura si Miroku la hubiera visto estaría orgulloso de ella, y fue en ese instante que recordó que estaba en la barra se volteo buscándolo pero no le encontró y en su lugar había un gran ramo de rosas blanca.

Preocupada se acercó a Totosai y le consulto por el paradero del hombre, quien le indico que ya se había marchado, Sango dolida por lo que quizás pudo ser mal interpretado tomo las flores y se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y seguir al hombre. Sango se encontraba en ese acto cuando sintió un suave abrazo que rodeó sus hombros y parte de su torso desnudo, las lágrimas mezcladas con estornudos ocasionados por las flores rompían el silencio del lugar. No se atrevía a decir nada, no sabia que decir.

― ¿No tomaste tu medicamento hoy? ― decía la voz masculina

― No, lo olvide ― respondía mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el brazo del hombre ― Además no sabía que alguien traería flores para mi, no es algo habitual

― ¿San por qué lloras? ― decía volteándole y abrazándola ― creí que habían hecho las paces con mi hermano

― No es Ren, es el… es Miroku, sabes haga lo que haga jamás me verá como… como a su amada Kikyo

― Tranquila tu eres encantadora, veras como te ganas su corazón ― decía apartándola

― Gracias ― decía haciendo una pequeña pausa ― ahora ve que no deseo un conflicto

― Tienes razón ― decía saliendo de la habitación

No pudo evitar que una nostálgica sonrisa escapara de sus labios al mirar una de las fotografías en la pared, donde estaba ella mucho más pequeña, junto a Ban, Ren, Sarah, Jak, Yura y Totosai. Pensó que cada cual estaba tomando su propio camino, Yura en un par de semanas dejaría el bar para radicarse en otra ciudad junto a su familia , Totosai pronto se jubilaría, Ren había abandonado ese lugar hacía mucho, Sarah, Jakotsu y Ban tomarán sus caminos muy pronto y solo quedaría ella atada por un par de años más a ese lugar. Pensó en quienes tomarán sus lugares, no era que fuera difícil reemplazar a un trío de chicas no muy talentosas para bailar, un chico complaciente, un galán, un coreógrafo algo mayor y a un anciano, pero lo que habían vivido en ese lugar había sido único.

Sango salió del camerino con el ramo de flores en una de sus manos, pasó por la oficina de Bankotsu, pero no se atrevió a entrar y era mejor así. Caminó algunas calles por el borde de la calzada con los brazos extendidos mientras cantaba a todo pulmón, se sentía una mujer libre, sentía que las cosas no podían salir mejor. Regalo una flor a cuanto extraño se le cruzó en su camino hasta que tan solo le quedaron dos, fue ese el momento en que tomó un taxi para dirigirse a su residencia. Pago lo que el contador indicaba y entregó una de las rosas al taxista y beso su mejilla antes de bajar. La última rosa la depositó en la puerta de su persona especial y se marchó pero no antes de ser encarada por la vecina chismosa

― Otra vez una ramera por aquí

― Sí, señora ahora métase en sus asuntos, además son las dos de la mañana, ¿No cree que ya debería estar dormida y no chismeando? ― decía sonriendo ― Adiós

Sango tomó el ascensor con una sonrisa pensando que esa mujer estaría furiosa, sentía que esa noche podría dormir más tranquila.

* * *

Como ya era habitual para Miroku recibió la porción de comida del día acompañada esta vez por una rosa rosa y una nota

"Puedes llevar los potes de comida, me estoy quedando sin ninguno en casa… gracias"

Miroku se quedo pensando, por la mañana había encontrado una rosa blanca en la puerta de su apartamento y su vecina le había comentado que una mujerzuela mal educada había estado merodeando su departamento en la madrugada.

Miroku le llamó para concertar una cita con la chica pero esta le mando al buzón de voz y cuando le oyó por el pasillo junto a Onigumo entendió el porqué de la cancelación de la llamada, volvió a sentir una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas celos, rabia y frustración entre otros sentimientos que se le dificulta identificar le hicieron salir raudo de la oficina y verles felices mientras se abrazaban y besaban frente a todo aquel que quisiera verles.

Por la tarde y mientras preparaba un proyecto en su computador recibió una llamada de parte de la _"cabaretera"_ , nombre con el cual tenía registrada a Sango en su móvil, pero esta vez fue él quien envió a la chica al buzón de voz esperando que ella sintiera un poco lo que él sentía al ser enviado al buzón de voz, pero en lugar de molestarse ella le envió un mensaje

 _"tranquilo se que estas ocupado, solo te quería decir que iré por mis potes, ¿te parece bien?_

Miroku responde con un simple _"bien"_

Se quedó unos minuto mirando su teléfono antes de tomar la decisión de salir al encuentro de la mujer, esta vez y luego de concretar su encuentro romántico ella se había marchado con el anochecer, dejándolo en una cama deshecha recordandole lo solo que estaba y lo vacío de su corazón. Un punto a favor de la chica era que su chequera no disminuye, al igual que la de Onigumo, él le había confidenciado que su adorada novia no recibía el dinero ni los regalos que él le entregaba, decía que era extraño pero que le gustaba esta nueva San.

Miroku no asistió al bar esa noche y ella no le esperaba, tampoco fue Onigumo pero no era esperado, quizás esperaba que el tiempo diera marcha atrás y volver a los días felices, últimamente solo pensaba en ello, desde la visita de su ex amor, _"quizás algún día San"_ se repetía _"quizás algún día"_

Tras terminar una noche productiva a juicio de Bankotsu ya que las chicas no se habían peleado entre ellas, lo que inquietó a Sarah fue que Ban y San se habían marchado juntos del bar, como si después de años compartieran la misma ruta o peor aun la misma casa.

Bankotsu se había ofrecido amablemente a llevar a la chica hasta su nueva residencia esa fría noche pese a que entre ellos jamás habría algo más que una simple amistad o eso era lo que ella decía pero las atenciones de Bankotsu no le eran indiferentes y pese a que era una buena chica cualquiera podría caer en el abuso.

\- Ban déjame aquí por favor

\- ¿Estás segura?, sabes que puedes que….- Sango interrumpe el discurso del conductor con sus fríos dedos en sus labios deseando que la conversación no continuará

\- No, ambos sabemos que ocurrirán cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos alguna día y te quiero mucho para que eso pase, créeme - decía con sus brillantes ojos cafés antes de besar su mejilla y descender del automóvil

Sango le ve alejarse pensando que quizás esa era la decisión más tonta de todas, ese hombre de verdad le amaba, pero luego sacudió su cabeza pensando que eso no era verdad, ese hombre alguna vez la amo pero hoy solo quedaba un recuerdo, una ilusión y un quizás.

La chica alzo su vista al cielo buscando la respuesta a su dilema, el frío se dejaba sentir en su rostro y en sus manos, quizás sería ella quien se quedaría en esa gran ciudad sola o seria que ella partiría a otra para recomenzar de cero.

* * *

 _Oki les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado_

 _Doy cordiales saludos a **Lucesita** , linda te mando un gran abrazo _

_También a **Akirax** , se que esta historia es tu placer culpable _

_Y un gran saludo a quien pasa por aquí, a todos les deseo un lindo día y mandarles mucha buena energía para seguir esta segunda mitad del año_

Besitos Azalyn


End file.
